Remember Who You Are
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: Kiara and Kion fight like normal siblings do. But one day the argument gets out of hand and someone gets hurt. What will happen when the truth comes out? Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N alrighty then folks I'm back with a new TLK story. I'm not going to give away to much of the plot though for fear of spoilers. But anyways here's ch 1 of my story. Enjoy and as always I don't own TLK or its characters I only own my OC's. **

**Remember Who You Are**

**Ch 1 A Misunderstanding**

It was a sunny day in the Pride Lands and a young lion cub with a golden coat, amber eyes and a fluff of red fur on his head was enjoying a nice walk. This cub was Prince Kion and he was enjoying a nice walk with his Lion Guard which consisted of a cheetah named Fuli, a honey badger named Bunga, a hippo named Beshte and a egret named Ono. "It sure is nice just having a day to relax," Beshte commented.

"I'll say," Bunga said from his place on top of Kion's head. "Its nice being able to do nothin' for a change."

"Bunga you always do nothing," Fuli said, rolling her green eyes.

"Hey!" Bunga cried out, giving his cheetah friend a glare. "Its hard work being this awesome all the time!" Bunga let out a laugh when he said this part. Fuli couldn't help but smile at her honey badger friend. The rest of the Guard let out laughs as well. But the fun times quickly came to an end when the heard a shrill voice shout, "Kion!" Kion and his friends turned to see who had shouted. They saw a golden brown cub with amber eyes come storming towards them quickly followed by a light gold cub with hazel eyes and a tan cub with blue eyes.

"Kiara?!" Kion cried out, shocked to see his older sister coming at him so angrily. "Kiara what going on?" Kion asked, clearly confused.

"You know darn good and well what's going on you tattletale!" Kiara shouted, pushing Kion hard.

"Hey!" Bunga shouted as he rolled off of Kion as he and Kion both fell to the ground. "What gives?"

"Kiara why are you so angry at Kion?" Beshte asked, getting in between the furious lioness cub and her brother. By now Kion had gotten to his feet and was staring at his sister with wide amber eyes.

"He told my parents about me, Zuri and Tiifu sneaking out of the cave a couple of nights ago!" Kiara shouted. "After he promised he wouldn't!"

"Yeah!" Zuri shouted, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "And we got in big trouble too!"

"Obviously not to much trouble since you're out here," Fuli muttered.

"Shut up Fuli!" Kiara snarled, getting in the cheetah's face. "Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"Back off Princess," Fuli growled, glaring at the golden Princess. "Unless you want me to ruin that pretty face of yours!"

"Alright that's enough!" Kion shouted, pushing his sister away from his friend.

"We got grounded for a week!" Kiara shouted. "So we did get in trouble!"

"And yet here you are," Bunga said. "Sounds like you snuck out again there Princess."

"Shut up Bunga!" Kiara snarled. "Or so help me I'll gobble you up in one bite!"

"Alight just stop Kiara!" Kion shouted, once again getting in between his furious sister and his friend. "You need to get for facts right Kiara! I didn't tell Mom and Dad about you guys sneaking out!"

"Yeah right," Kiara scoffed, rolling her amber eyes at her younger brother. "Then how come they know Kion? Hmm? Answer me that?! You were the only one that knew we snuck out."

"I don't know how they found out," Kion responded. "All I know is I didn't tell them!"

"Maybe someone else saw you that night," Ono suggested. "Like maybe Zazu?"

"Zazu wasn't around at that time," Kiara declared. "SO it had to be Kion!"

"Maybe it wasn't him Kiara," Tiifu said, trying to get her friend to calm down.

"Oh it was Kion alright," Zuri said, glaring at the golden Prince.

"How do you know Zuri?" Tiifu asked, glaring at her tan coated friend.

"Because he just loves getting Kiara in trouble," Zuri said, glaring at Kion.

"Right like I have nothing better to do but think of ways to make Kiara's life rough," Kion said, the sarcasm dripping.

"So you admit it!" Kiara shouted. "I'm going to kill you!" With that Kiara leapt for her brother, who quickly dodged her attack, causing her to tumble to the ground. Kiara let out a growl of fury and raced towards her brother again. But Kion quickly ran away form his furious sister, who gave chase.

"Should we go after them?" Beshte wondered.

"I think this is something they need to work out themselves," Fuli said.

"I hope you're happy Zuri!" Tiifu shouted, causing Zuri to jump. "Kiara was calming down and you had to go and rile her up again!"

"Ah don't worry about it Tiif'," Zuri said, waving her paw. "Kion won't be getting anything he doesn't deserve."

"Keep it up Zuri and I'll bite your head off!" Fuli shouted, causing Zuri to back up a step.

"Clam down Fuli," Beshte said as gently as he could.

"Yeah we all know Zuri is full of it," Bunga said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah lets not let them ruin our day," Ono put in.

"I'm going to make sure Kion is alright," Fuli declared, going in the direction her friend had gone with the rest of her friends behind her.

"Once again Zuri you manage to tick everyone off," Tiifu said, rolling her hazel eyes.

"Ah shut up Tiifu," Zuri muttered. "Lets just find Kiara and go home before we get in anymore trouble." With that the two lioness cubs went off to find their friend before anything bad happened.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion had reached the edge of the gorge. Panting for breath Kion stopped and saw Kiara heading right for him still fuming mad. "Kiara stop!" he shouted, causing his sister to skid to a stop. "This is stupid! You've gotta calm down!"

"I don't gotta do nothin' you say Kion!" Kiara snarled her amber eyes filled with anger and rage.

"Look just please listen to me!" Kion pleaded, trying to get his sister to calm down. "I really didn't tell Mom and Dad what you did. I swear I didn't!"

"Liar!" Kiara hissed, advancing towards Kion.

"I'm not lying!" Kion shouted. "Look you snuck out days ago right? If I wanted to rat you out I'd of done it then. Why would I wait four days?"

"Because you're jealous," Kiara declared, still glaring at Kion.

"Jealous?!" Kion cried out. "I'd never be jealous of you Kiara!"

"You get jealous of me all the time Kion," Kiara declared. "You're jealous that me and Dad spent the whole day together yesterday so you ratted me out so I'd get grounded."

"I'm not jealous!" Kion cried out. "I know you and Dad have to have lessons. I was busy with my Guard anyways doing more important things!"

"Your Guard is so lame," Kiara scoffed. "Thinking you're so cool. You're not as cool as you think Kion."

"Sounds to me like you're the jealous one Kiara," Kion said with a laugh. But this turned out to be a big mistake.

"I'm not jealous!" Kiara shouted. "Like I'd ever be jealous of you! You're nothing but a pathetic little twerp!" With that Kiara gave Kion a shove, sending him back a few steps.

"I'm not pathetic!" Kion shouted, running up and shoving Kiara back. Kiara stumbled and nearly fell. This enraged the Princess and she saw red.

"I hate you Kion!" she shouted as she charged towards her brother shoving him as hard as she could sending him stumbling backwards. "I wish you were dead!" Kiara shouted shoving Kion once again. But she had failed to notice how close they were to the edge of the gorge and Kion stumbled right to the edge.

"Whoa!" Kion shouted, trying to steady himself. But he couldn't and fell over the side with an ear piercing scream.

**A/N well folks there you have it ch 1 complete. What'd you all think? Let me know in a review please.**


	2. A Horrible Accident

**A/N Wow you all thank you all so much for the many reviews and alerts. And to answer my guest reviewer's question: yes this does take place before season 3, which BTW I haven't see yet. Here's ch 2 for you.**

**Ch 2 A Horrible Accident**

"Kion!" Kiara shouted as she watched in horror and Kion went over the edge of the gorge. Kiara ran to the edge where she saw Kion hitting the side hard. Then she heard a sickening thud followed by silence. "Kion?!" Kiara shouted. Silence. "Kion?!" Kiara tried again only to be met once again with silence. Kiara jumped over the side of the gorge and using her claws to slow her fall made her way to where he brother had fallen. "Kion?!" Kiara called out. The only sound was her own voice echoing back. "Oh Kion where are you?" she whispered as she looked around. Then she saw a horrific sight. Kion was laying on the ground not moving. "Kion!" Kiara shouted, racing over to her fallen brother. When she got close the sight she saw made her stomach lurch. Kion was laying in a pool of blood, not moving. He had a bad gash on his head and it was obvious that his front paw was broken as well as numerous ribs. "Oh Kion," Kiara whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she checked to see if her baby brother was still alive. To her relief she heard Kion's shallow and ragged breathing. "Thank the Kings," she breathed. "He's alive. But he won't be for long if I don't get him help." With that Kiara began to shout for help. After what seamed like forever she heard someone call her name. Looking over Kiara saw Ono flying towards her. "Ono get help!" Kiara shouted. "Kion's hurt! He fell down the side of the gorge!"

"Hapana!" Ono shouted as he saw his friend's state. "I'll get help!" With that the egret took off at full force.

"What's going on down there?!" Fuli shouted from the top.

"Kion fell down the side of the gorge!" Ono shouted as he flew away. "I'm getting Rafiki!"

"I'll get King Simba and Queen Nala!" Fuli said, racing towards Pride Rock.

"I'm going down to see if I can help," Beshte said.

"Not without me you're not!" Bunga cried, getting on top of his hippo friend. With that Beshte carefully climbed down the side of the gorge. When he go to the bottom Bunga jumped down and ran to his fallen friend. "Whoa!" Bunga cried out, his face losing all its color as he took in the bloody sight. Kiara was trying frantically to stop the bleeding so Kion wouldn't bleed to death before Rafiki got there.

"What happened?!" Beshte shouted, after the initial shock wore off.

"We were arguing," Kiara explained as he packed Kion's wounds with mud. "Kion was shouting at me and wasn't looking where he was going. He tripped and fell over the edge! I tried to help him but I couldn't get to him fast enough!" As Kiara was speaking the tears were running down her face as the image of her brother falling replayed in her head.

"Hey its alright," Beshte said, trying to sound as comforting as possible. "It was an accident."

"Yeah yeah can we talk about this later?!" Bunga shouted as he applied more mud to Kion's wounds. Kiara and Beshte nodded and continued to try and stop the bleeding. Just then they heard a voice cry out. "Kings Above! What happened?!" The young animals turned and saw Simba and Nala standing there, horrified looks on their faces.

"Oh Kion!" Nala shouted, running over to her son with Simba and Fuli right behind her. "Oh Simba there so much blood," she whispered, burying her face in Simba's red mane. Simba just stood there, to horrified to speak or even move. A flashback to when he had found his father, Mufasa's body after he had been killed in a stampeded came flooding through his head and the golden King shuddered at the thought.

"We're trying to stop the bleeding Mom," Kiara said as she packed more mud.

"It is good dat I came prepared!" Rafiki cried out, suddenly appearing with Ono right with him.

"Phew thank goodness," Kiara said as she, Beshte, and Bunga stepped aside so that Rafiki could work. After a few minutes Rafiki was finished and looked at the group with a sad expression.

"Rafiki?" Nala said, her voice barely audible. "How's my baby?"

"He is alive," Rafiki informed the group. "However I do not tink he will be fer long."

"Y-you mean he's d-dying?" Nala stammered, barely managing to get the words out as the tears came.

"I am sorry my dear," Rafiki said, putting his hands on Nala's shoulders. "But der is a lot a damage. Der is internal damage dat I cannot see. I am afraid it may be to much fer his young body to handle."

"No!" Kiara shouted, startling the group. "No," she repeated. "You can't just let him die Rafiki. Please you have to save him."

"I will do my best to do dat my dear," Rafiki said, putting his arm around Kiara. "But I cannot do dat here. De Prince must be moved and I am afraid dat with his injuries moving him may kill him."

"We can't let him die in the gorge," Simba piped up, causing everyone to look at him. "There's been to much death here as it is. I think we should take Kion back to Pride Rock. That way he can be more comfortable."

"I can carry him," Beshte offered.

"You must be vedy careful when you move him," Rafiki informed the young hippo.

"I will be," Beshte promised as he gently lifted Kion's battered body and began to carry him up the gorge. Simba helped the young hippo lift Kion. Both males were trying to ignore the massive amount of blood that was soaking into their fur and skin as they lifted the Prince

"Fuli I need to you find Makini and tell her I need her help," Rafiki said.

"Right!" Fuli cried out, dashing to find Rafiki's assistant.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group had returned to Pride Rock and were anxiously awaiting news on Kion. Simba was pacing back and forth while Nala was talking with the other lionesses in an effort to keep her mind occupied. By now Tiifu and Zuri had returned and they were off to the side talking with Kiara, who was very shaken up from what had just happened. "Hey don't worry Ki'," Tiifu was saying. "Kion will be alright. He's a fighter."

"Yeah," Zuri chimed in. "And I think we all know how stubborn he is."

"I thought you said he'd get what he deserved," Fuli spat out from her place with the rest of the Guard.

"Hey yeah you did say that!" Bunga cried out, putting his hands on hips. "So not cool Zuri!"

"Look I didn't mean it ok?" Zuri snapped, glaring at the Guard. "I know I may say things like that but I never wanted Kion to get hurt. Not like this."

"Oh who really cares?!" Kiara cried out, the tears pouring down her face. "None of that matters right now!"

"Kiara's right," Ono piped up. "The only thing that matters is knowing if Kion is going to be alright." The rest of the group nodded in agreement and spent the rest of the time waiting in silence. But that wait wasn't for long. Soon Rafiki and Makini came out of the cave both of them looking very tired.

"Rafiki!" Simba cried out, running over to his friend with Nala right behind him. "How's Kion doing?" Simba asked, his voice shaking with emotion. Nala rubbed up against her mate and he pulled her close as they awaited the answer.

"We managed to stop the bleeding internally," Makini said. "But there was a lot of damage done. Kion has several broken ribs one of which punctured his lung. His front paw is badly broken. And there was a lot of swelling around his brain."

"So what does all that mean exactly?" Simba asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"It means," Rafiki said. "Dat right now de Prince is in a coma. And der is a chance dat he may have permanent brain damage from dis."

"Can," Nala began, swallowing hard in an effort not to cry. "Can we sit with him?"

"Of course," Rafiki said, motioning for both Nala and Simba to follow him. The couple went inside while the others stayed outside to give them some space.

Kiara was just listening in stunned silence. "This is all my fault," she thought. "Kion's hurt real bad because of me. What have I done?" With that Kiara let out a loud sob and ran out of the cave, leaving her friends to wonder what just happened.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 2 complete. If you liked it please feel free to drop a review.**


	3. Guilty Feelings

**A/N thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love them. Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**Ch 3 Guilty Feelings**

Kiara ran until she could no longer get air into her lungs. After catching her breath the Princess began to sob bitterly. After crying for a few minutes she heard someone call her name. Wiping away the tears Kiara saw Tiifu and Zuri standing before her, both lioness cubs looking at her with concern. "Kiara are you alright?" Tiifu asked, laying beside her friend and nuzzling her.

"This is all my fault," Kiara sniffled. "I'm the reason Kion got hurt."

"Kiara you didn't mean for him to get hurt," Tiifu pointed out.

"I was so mad at him," Kiara whispered, hanging her head in shame. "I told him I hate him and I wish he was dead. That was the last thing he heard me say before he...he..." Kiara broke down sobbing once again. Tiifu and Zuri pulled their friend close and comforted her the best they could.

"Kion slipped," Zuri said after holding Kiara for a few minutes. "I mean yeah he probably wouldn't have slipped if you guys hadn't been fighting. But it was an accident. It's not like you pushed him or nothin'."

"No Zuri you don't understand," Kiara began. "I.." But Kiara stopped when a voice in her head cried out, "Don't tell them you fool! If they find out that you pushed Kion your parents will never forgive you!"

"What is it Kiara?" Zuri asked when Kiara didn't continue.

"I.." Kiara stammered, trying to come up with a good lie. "I'm just feeling so guilty. I'm worried Kion might not come out of this."

"Kion's going to be alright," Tiifu said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "You'll see he'll wake up and everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right Tiif," Kiara said softly. Just then Zazu came flying towards the three cubs.

"Ah Princess there you are," the horn bill said. "Your parents sent me to fetch you right away. They were quite worried to find out you had run off."

"Great now I worried my parents too," Kiara muttered. Then in a much louder voice she said, "I'm coming Zazu." With that the three cubs headed back to Pride Rock to check on Kion

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the cubs were back at Pride Rock and were greeted by a concerned looking Simba and Nala. "Kiara thank goodness!" Nala said, running over to her daughter and nuzzling her. "We were so worried. The other lionesses told us you ran out down Pride Rock crying."

"I'm ok Mom," Kiara said, feeling even more guilty about what she had done. "Really I am. I was just upset. You know about Kion's accident and all."

"Well we're just glad you're back honey," Simba said, giving his daughter a nuzzle.

"How's Kion doing?'" Kiara asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Oh honey your brother will be alright," Nala said, once again giving her daughter a comforting nuzzle.

"Would you like to sit with him?" Simba asked. Kiara nodded and Simba smiled and together the family went inside the cave to sit with Kion

TLKTLKTLK

When the Royal family entered the cave they saw Kion's Guard sitting beside their fallen friend. "Sorry," Beshte said, getting to his feet. "We can leave if you want us to."

"Nonsense," Simba said with a smile. "You four mean a lot to Kion. I know he'd want you all to be here."

"Great," Bunga said with a smile. "Cause I don't know about the rest of you but the only way you're gettin' me away from my buddy is to drag me away." The group smiled at the honey badger's words.

"Glad everyone is having such a good time," Fuli mumbled, laying next to Kiara, who had nuzzled into her brother's fur. Everyone's expression changed when Kiara began to speak to Kion.

"Kion please wake up," the golden brown Princess was saying as she gently nudged her brother's head. "Please just let me know that you're going to be alright. Please be alright little brother." Kiara began to softly cry as she sank down beside her brother. Nala rubbed her daughter's back as she comforted her the best she could. As Simba was watching this a flashback to when Mufasa had died and he was trying to wake him up went running through his head.

"No," Simba whispered, closing his eyes tight as he willed the memory to go away. He looked at the group, who all didn't seam to notice his reaction. Simba quickly exited the cave so no one would see the panic and fear on his face. Simba decided to take a walk to the watering hole to get some air. After getting a drink Simba soon felt tears going down his face. Sinking to the ground the golden King began to cry. He was not only crying for his son but he was also crying for his father. After a few minutes Simba felt a someone stroking his mane. Looking up Simba found himself looking into the concerned faces of Timon and Pumbaa.

"You ok there pal?" Timon asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Timon," Simba said, wiping his eyes.

"Simba its just us here," Timon said.

"You know you don't have to brave for us," Pumbaa put it.

"Yeah," Timon said. "So spill. What's goin' on?"

"I..I'm just a little shaken up that's all," Simba said, avoiding eye contact. "You know about Kion getting hurt and all."

"Yeah," Timon said, nodding his head. "And?"

"And what?" Simba said, giving the meerkat a look.

"And what else is botherin' ya Simba?" Timon asked. "And don't say nothin' 'cause I know it's somethin'."

"You'd feel a lot better if you told us," Pumbaa said with a smile.

"You guys always win," Simba said with a sigh. "Alright here's the deal. When I saw Kion lying on the gorge ground not moving it...well it brought back bad..memories."

"You mean of when your father died?" Pumbaa asked. Simba nodded and looked down, not wanting the pair to see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh my poor baby," Timon said as he and Pumbaa embraced their adoptive son.

"Its ok to be sad Simba," Pumbaa said. "And don't you worry we are here for you."

"Thanks guys," Simba said, wrapping his paws around the warthog and meerkat. "I needed that," Simba said after a few minutes.

"Always happy to help," Timon said with a smile. "Now c'mon lets get back."

"I just be Kion will be awake when we return," Pumbaa said with as much enthusiasm as he could.

"I hope you're right Pumbaa," Simba said with a sigh. "I really do." With that the trio made their way back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

When the three males arrived back at Pride Rock Nala immediately ran up to Simba. "Oh Simba where were you?!" the Queen cried out, the tears going down her face as she buried her face in Simba's mane.

"Nala what happened?!" Simba cried out, alarmed at how upset his mate was. "Is it Kion?"

"He stopped breathing!" Nala cried out. Timon and Pumbaa gasped and Simba's eyes went wide with horror. "Rafiki was barely able to bring him back," Nala continued, earning three sighs of relief. "Oh Simba our baby is dying!" Nala broke down and sobbed as she once again buried her face in Simba's mane.

"He c'mon Nal' don't do that," Simba said gently, trying not to let his voice break.

"Yeah the kid's a fighter," Timon put in, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "He'll pull through. You'll see."

"Lets go see our boy," Simba said with a small smile. Nala nodded and walked back into the cave with Simba, Timon and Pumbaa right behind her. Once inside Simba saw Kiara and the Guard still laying beside the unconscious Prince. "Oh Kion," Simba whispered, blinking back the tears as he nuzzled his boy. "I hope you wake up soon," the King whispered. "I already lost someone I love because of that damn gorge. I couldn't bear it if I lost another." Simba had meant for those words not to be heard by anyone but Kiara had heard her father's words and the guilty feelings intensified.

"Oh Daddy I'm so sorry," the Princess thought. "If I hadn't lost my temper and pushed Kion then none of this would be happening right now. But I can't tell you or Mom the truth. You'd hate me for sure." With these thoughts Kiara nuzzled into Kion's fur once more as the Royal Family tried to get some much needed sleep. But they knew that sleep would be almost impossible with Kion being so close to death.

**A/N Ch 3 over and done everyone. Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. A Miracle

**A/N alrighty then folks I'm back with a new chapter. The usual thanks for the reviews/alerts. Here's ch 4 for you all. Enjoy**

**Ch 4 A Miracle**

Time seamed to crawl by for the Royal Family. It had been two weeks since Kion's tragic accident and there was still no sign that the Prince would be waking up. Kion's Guard tried to keep busy in an effort to keep their minds occupied. But their minds would always be on their injured friend. On this particular day they were busy chasing Janja and his hyenas out of the Pride Lands. News had spread about Kion's accident and his enemies were taking advantage of the Guard's distraction. Not only was the Guard distracted but Simba was as well. The golden King spent to majority of his time at Kion's side. But the Guard knew that Kion wouldn't want the hyenas running a muck so they were doing their best to keep them under control. "Beat it Janja!' Bunga shouted throwing rocks and sticks at the Alpha Male.

"Heh not a chance!" Janja scoffed snapping at the honey badger.

"You better leave or you'll be sorry!" Fuli shouted as she dodged Cheezi's blow.

"Heh what are you guys gonna do?" Chungu scoffed. "You ain't got Kion here to blow us back to the Outlands."

"Yeah but they've got me! Twende Kiboko!" Beshte shouted as he charged towards the hyenas, hitting them hard and sending them flying through the air and right over the Outland border.

"Phew I'm glad that's done," Bunga exclaimed, wiping his forehead.

"Yeah but they'll be back," Fuli said with a heavy sigh.

"Uh guys we've got another problem," Ono said, swooping down from above. "I just saw some jackals stealing food from some of the other animals. Looks like Reire and her pack are back."

"Great," Fuli grumbled. "Just great."

"Lets go guys," Beshte said, trying not to sound as tired as he felt. With that the Guard went to chase Reire and the other jackals out of the Pride Lands.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later the Guard had returned to Pride Rock, having been successful in getting the jackals out. "Ah good I'm glad you all are here," Simba said, greeting the young animals with a smile.

"Is Kion awake?" Bunga asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"I'm afraid not Bunga," Simba said, the regret clear in his voice. "But I was hoping you all wouldn't mind sitting with him for a little while. I convinced Nala to go hunting with the lionesses and Zazu just informed me that there's an emergency that can't wait and I really don't want to leave Kion alone in case he wakes up. Kiara is with Tiifu and Zuri a the moment."

"Of course we'll sit with him!" Bunga said with a smile.

"Actually I've gotta get home," Beshte said with regret. "My parents have been wanting back."

"Yeah mine have too," Ono said with a sigh.

"Don't worry we'll find ya when Kion wakes up," Bunga said with another smile. "Right Fuli?"

"Right," Fuli promised. "And don't worry King Simba we won't leave Kion's side."

"Thank you," Simba said with a smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that the golden King took his leave as did Ono and Beshte.

"Hey buddy me and Fuli are gonna keep ya company," Bunga said, nuzzling into Kion's fur as Fuli did the same thing on the other side. "Boy I sure do wish you were awake buddy," Bunga said. "The Guard just isn't the same without you. But don't worry we kicked Janja and Reire's sorry butts back to the Outlands where they belong. But its a lot easier with your Roar though."

"But we know you'll wake up when you're ready," Fuli piped up. "But until then just know we're here for you Kion." With that the cheetah and the honey badger spent the reminder of the day talking with their unconscious friend in the hopes of getting him to wake up.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was trying to enjoy spending time with her friends. But her mind kept going back to her injured brother and all the guilty feelings came along with it. Just then a light gold paw went in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hello Earth to Kiara," Tiifu said with a laugh.

"Huh?" Kiara said, shaking her head. "Sorry Tiif' what were you saying?"

"I was asking how you think this flower looks on me?" Tiifu said with a laugh, indicating a pink flower that she had put behind her ear.

"Never mind about that," Zuri said. "Isn't anyone going to say anything about my fur? I spent all day getting it this shiny." Zuri stretched out making the sun shine off her perfectly clean tan coat.

"Very nice Zu'," Tiifu said with a nod. "Isn't it Kiara?"

"Yeah sure," Kiara said, not really paying attention. "Its great Zuri."

"You know Kiara," Zuri said, examining Kiara's coat, which at the moment was a bit dirty. "If you want I could give you some tips on how to keep your fur clean. Yours is kind of meh right now."

"Well excuse the heck out of me Zuri," Kiara snapped, irritated by Zuri's remark. "But I've had more important things on my mind. Like my sick brother! So don't go criticizing me because I'm not a vain lioness like you!"

"Whoa there I'm sorry Kiara," Zuri said, holding up her paw. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just trying to act normal."

"I know," Kiara said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Zuri. I'm just not myself today."

"Yeah you haven't been ever since Kion got hurt," Zuri commented. "I mean I've seen you when you're worried about someone but this is more than being worried. Is there's something else bothering you Kiara?"

"No!" Kiara snapped, glaring at Zuri. "I mean isn't it enough for me to be worried about Kion?!"

"I think Zuri has a point," Tiifu chimed in. "I think there's something else on your mind. You'd feel better if you just told us what it is."

"Yeah," Zuri piped up. "I mean if you can't confide in your two best friends then who can you confide in?" Kiara stared at her two friends, debating on rather she should tell them what she had done or not.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Kiara whispered, looking around to make sure no one else was near.

"Whoa this must be major," Tiifu said, her hazel eyes wide.

"Just promise me you won't blab," Kiara snapped.

"We promise," the two lioness cubs said together.

"Ok then," Kiara said, taking a deep breath. "Here goes. Guys I..." But before she could continue Zazu came flying in.

"Oh Princess there you are!" the horn bill cried out. "You must return home at once! Its about the Prince!"

"Did something happen?!" Kiara cried out, fearful of what the answer might be.

"It did indeed!" Zazu cried. "Come you must see for yourself!" With that Zazu took off towards Pride Rock with Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu right behind him all of them anxious to know what had happened with the Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara ran into the cave where she saw Nala holding Kion in her paws. Simba was also there having been alerted by Zazu that something had happened with Kion. Fuli and Bunga had gone to get Beshte and Ono while Zuri and Tiifu were waiting outside. "Mom!" Kiara cried out, running over to her parents. "Dad! Zazu said something happened with Kion! Is he ok?!"

"See for yourself honey," Nala said, giving Kion's head a lick. To Kiara's surprise Kion opened his eyes and looked at her with confusion.

"Kion!" Kiara cried out, gently nuzzling her brother. "I'm so glad you're awake! I was afraid we were going to lose you!"

"He just woke up," Simba said with a smile. "Its a miracle." Simba gave Kion a gentle nuzzle when he said this part.

"What's going on?" came Kion's weak voice.

"You had an accident sweetie," Nala said softly. "But don't you worry honey you're going to be just fine."

"That's good I guess," Kion said, wincing as a stab of pain went through his head. "I just have a question."

"What's that?" Nala asked.

"Who are you guys?" Kion asked, surprising the group.

**A/N well folks there you have it ch 4 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	5. A Blank Slate

**A/N I'm back with another chapter everyone. The usual thanks are in order for the reviews. Here's ch 5 for you. Enjoy**

**Ch 5 A Blank Slate**

"Kion," Simba began, trying not to show his worry.

"Kion," the golden Prince repeated. "That's me right?" Kion looked from Simba to Nala when he said this.

"Yes you're Kion," Nala confirmed.

"Wait," Kiara said, still trying to make sense of what was happening. "You don't remember who anyone is? Not even who you are?"

"No," Kion said, shaking his head. "But I'm guessing you guys are my family right?" The Royal Family all nodded while exchanging worried looks. "So you're my mom right?" Kion asked looking at Nala, who could only nod. "And you're my Dad right?" Kion said, looking at Simba.

"Yes," Simba said, trying not to let his emotions show. "I'm your father. And this is your sister: Kiara."

"Hi," Kiara said as she awkwardly waved at her younger brother.

"Hi," Kion said the confusion written all over his face. "Nice to meet you."

"Kion you've known me your entire life," Kiara said carefully. "You're my little brother."

"Oh," Kion said softly. "Sorry I didn't know that." Just then Rafiki entered the cave with Makini right behind him.

"We heard Kion is awake!" Makini exclaimed with a smile. "That's wonderful news!"

"Yes it is," Simba said softly. "But Kion doesn't remember who anyone is. Not even himself."

"Dat is normal fer head injures dat were as serious as his was," Rafiki explained.

"Will his memories come back?" Simba asked.

"Eventually dey will return," Rafiki said with a nod. "But how long dat will be I cannot say. It takes time fer injuries to the brain to heal. It could be years before they return."

"Years?!" Simba cried out.

"It most likely will not be dat long," Rafiki said. "But until den you must be patient with him. Do not overload him with to much information. Dat could confuse him even more."

"Right," Simba said with a nod.

"Now I will examine de Prince," Rafiki said as he and Makini approached Kion. When Kion saw the two mandrills approaching his amber eyes got wide.

"Don't worry honey they're our friends," Nala said gently. Kion relaxed slightly at Nala's words.

"Hello der young one," Rafiki said with a smile. "I am Rafiki and dis is my assistant Makini." Rafiki gestured towards Makini when he spoke.

"Hi Kion!" Makini said with a smile.

"Hi," Kion said softly, still unsure what to think about the two mandrills.

"Would it be alright if I examined you Kion?" Makini asked.

"I guess so," Kion said with a shrug. With that Makini began to examine the young Prince.

"Well good news Kion," she said with another smile. "Your ribs and paw have almost completely healed. You should be able to get up and move in a couple more weeks."

"That's wonderful news," Nala said with a smile. "Isn't it Kion?"

"Yeah sure," Kion said, his voice still coming out very soft and unsure. "That's great.'

"Do not worry young one," Rafiki said, putting his hand on Kion's shoulder. "Yer memories will return in time."

"I hope so," Kion muttered. "Its kind of scary not knowing who anyone is."

"We're all family here Kion," Nala said with a smile. "There's no need to be afraid." Nala bent down and tried to lick Kion's head. But to her surprise he pulled his head away.

"No offence," Kion said. "But I really don't feel comfortable having a stranger lick me."

"I'm not a stranger," Nala said, shocked at Kion's reaction. "I'm your mother."

"But I don't remember you," Kion said. "That makes you a stranger."

"Oh," Nala said softly, trying not to let how hurt she was by Kion's words show. "I understand Kion." Just then Kion's Guard came into the cave. Before anyone could warn them about Kion's condition Bunga came running up to Kion and threw his arms around his best friend.

"Kion!" Bunga cried out. "I'm so glad you're awake! I thought you were a goner."

"What's going on?" Kion said, the fear and panic coming out in his voice. "Who is this creature?"

"Huh?" Bunga said, shocked at Kion's words. "Kion its me! You're best friend Bunga!"

"Best friend?" Kion asked, still very confused.

"Yeah!" Bunga exclaimed. "Don't you remember?!" Kion shook his head and the realization sank in.

"Guys Kion has amnesia," Simba explained.

"You mean he doesn't remember anything?" Beshte asked, his blue eyes wide.

"No he doesn't," Simba said sadly. "He doesn't even remember who he is."

"How could you forget me?" Bunga asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm your best friend! We've known each other ever since we've been babies!"

"Sorry I don't remember," Kion said, feeling bad that he had forgotten so many people.

"Well I'll just have to make ya remember!" Bunga declared. But Simba quickly scooped the honey badger up and took him and the others off to the side.

"Look I know you mean well Bunga," the King began. "But Rafiki said not to overwhelm Kion with to much information. That could confuse him even more. Kion's memories will come back eventually but until then we have to be patient. Can you do that?"

"Yes Sir," Beshte, Ono and Fuli said.

"Bunga?" Simba said, giving the honey badger a look. "Can you be patient?"

"For Kion I'd do anything," Bunga said with a sigh. "I just hope his memories come back soon."

"So do I Bunga," Simba said softly. "So do I." With that the group went back towards Kion, who was still giving them a confused look. "Kion," Simba began. "These are your friends. This is Beshte."

"Hi Kion," Beshte said with a smile.

"Hi Beshte," Kion said with his own smile.

"And I'm Ono," Ono said, perching on Beshte's head.

"What kind of bird are you?" Kion asked, giving Ono a look.

"I'm an egret," Ono said, trying not to sound offended.

"You sure are small," Kion said with a slight laugh.

"Uh thanks?" Ono said with confusion.

"And I'm Fuli," Fuli said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all," Kion said. "But I do have a question. What are you exactly?" Kion looked at Bunga when he spoke.

"I'm a honey badger," Bunga said. "Duh." Bunga let out a laugh when he said this last part.

"Are all honey badgers as smelly as you?" Kion asked, waving his paw in front of his nose.

"Kion that's not very nice!" Nala scolded.

"Well its true," Kion pointed out. "He does stink."

"Hey!" Bunga said, putting his hands on his hips once again. "You never complained about my smell before."

"Well I am now," Kion said, putting his paw over his nose. "Can you go away please? Your stench is making my head hurt worse."

"Sure thing Kion," Bunga said, trying not to let the hurt come through in his voice. "I'll leave if you want me to." With that the honey badger left the cave.

"Bunga wait up!" Fuli said as she, Beshte and Ono followed their friend.

"I'm going back to sleep," Kion whined. "My head hurts." With that Kion began to stand.

"Kion you're in no condition to be moving around," Nala said, gently pushing her son back down.

"Well no offence there uh," Kion began. "What's your name?"

"That's Mom," Kiara said, shocked at how Kion is speaking to everyone.

"Yeah she's your Mom," Kion remarked. "I don't remember her being mine so I don't really feel right calling her Mom."

"Kion," Nala began.

"Nala remember what Rafiki said," Simba said.

"I'm sorry Simba," Nala said. "But.."

"Its ok Nala," Kion said, causing Nala to blink in surprise. "Don't feel bad because of me. I really am not trying to upset anyone. I really do wish I could remember everyone. You guys seam like cool people. Its just..."

"Its ok Kion," Simba said quickly. "We understand."

"Thanks Simba," Kion said with a smile. Simba tired not to show his hurt when he heard his son call him by his name. "But I think I'm going to sleep by myself. If that's ok with you."

"Kion that's not," Nala began. But Simba quickly interrupted.

"Its fine Kion," the King said. "Whatever makes feel more at ease. Just please don't get up. We'll move to the other side of the cave if you want."

"I don't want to put anyone out," Kion said softly.

"No its fine honey," Nala said. "You can't move so we'll move."

"Thanks Nala," Kion said with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Nala said, nuzzling Kion.

"We love you son," Simba said as he also gave Kion a nuzzle.

"Thanks," Kion said as he drifted off to sleep once again.

TLKTLKTLK

When Simba and Nala got to the other side of the cave Nala broke down. "Oh Simba our baby doesn't know us!" the Queen sobbed. Simba pulled his mate close and comforted her as best he could.

"Nala Kion will remember us in time," he said soothingly. "Until then the best thing we can do for him is love him and have patience with him."

"You're right Simba," Nala said, wiping her eyes with her paw. "Kion need us to be strong for him. The poor thing must be to confused right now."

"And we'll be there for him when he needs us," Simba declared. "But I think if he wants space then we should honor that."

"Agreed," Nala said with a sigh. "I just hate this whole thing."

"I do to Nala," Simba said with a sigh of his own. "But like Rafiki said: we have to be patient." With that the couple nuzzled and layed down to try and get some much needed sleep. "Kiara honey come lay down with us," Simba called to his daughter, who had remained off to the side.

"Coming Dad," Kiara said as she walked over to her parents, who pulled her close. "I don't deserve all this," Kiara thought miserably. "Kion can't remember anything because of me. But I'm going to right that wrong. I'm going to help Kion get his memory back no matter what." With these thought Kiara layed her head down and tried to get some sleep.

**A/n I hope you all enjoyed ch 5. Please review.**


	6. A Water Hole Adventure

**A/N TMNTTLK lover here with another chapter for all my wonderful readers and reviewers out there. Thank you all so much for your support. I greatly appreciate it. Enjoy ch 6**

**Ch 6 A Water Hole Adventure**

The next day Kiara was up earlier than usual. The golden brown Princess was anxious to check on her brother and see if his memory had returned. Kiara bounded over to her brother, who was still asleep. Kiara stared at Kion for a few minutes, debating on rather she should wake him. "I know someone's there," Kion said, surprising Kiara. Kion opened his eyes and stared at Kiara.

"Morning Kion," Kiara said with a smile.

"Morning uh..uh wait don't tell me I know this," Kion said, closing his eyes in an effort to remember his sister's name. "You're uh my sister...uh Kurya right?"

"Its Kiara," Kiara corrected, disappointed that Kion still didn't have his memory back.

"Right Kiara," Kion said, embarrassed that he had forgotten. "I knew that. I swear I did."

"Its ok Kion," Kiara said with a smile.

"No its not," Kion said with a grunt. "Its not ok that I forgot my own sister's name."

"Hey at least you got part of it right," Kiara said with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Just then Zuri and Tiifu came bounding up to the brother and sister.

"Hey Kiara," Tiifu said with a smile. Then she turned and smiled big at Kion. "Hey Kion," she said cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you awake."

"Thanks uh..." Kion said, looking at Kiara for help.

"Oh these are my best friends," Kiara said. "This is Tiifu and this is Zuri." Kiara pointed at each friend as she spoke.

"Oh yeah," Zuri said. "I almost forgot that Kion has amnesia. Silly me." Zuri let out a laugh when she said this part.

"You're funny," Kion said with a laugh of his own. "And pretty too." Kion quickly covered his mouth, not meaning to have said that last part out loud.

"Thanks Kion," Zuri said with a smile. "I'm glad someone noticed how good I look." Zuri let out another laugh when she spoke. Just then Zazu came flying in, looking frantic.

"Zazu what's wrong?!" Kiara asked, alarmed at the horn bill's appearance.

"Forgive me Princess but I was looking for your father," Zazu said. "There's an emergency that needs his attention at once!"

"Princess?" Kion whispered, his amber eyes wide.

"He's making his rounds," Kiara informed Zazu. "He should be by the Outland border."

"I'll go there at once!" Zazu said, taking off full force to find Simba. After he was gone Kion spoke.

"You're a Princess?" he asked, his voice coming out soft.

"She's not just a Princess," Zuri said. "She's the heir. The Future Queen."

"Whoa," Kion breathed, his eyes wide. "So I'm a Prince?"

"Sure are little brother," Kiara said with a smile.

"And Simba and Nala are the King and Queen?" Kion asked.

"Duh," Zuri said, rolling her blue eyes. "Of course they are dummy."

"Hey!" Kiara snapped, glaring at Zuri. "Don't call my brother dumb Zuri! He can't help it that he can't remember!"

"I'm sorry," Zuri said, pinning her ear to her head in shame. "It just slipped."

"Its ok Zora," Kion said.

"Its Zuri," Zuri said, trying not to let her annoyance show.

"Sorry," Kion said, mentally kicking himself for once again forgetting someone's name. "But I'm really thirsty. Is there somewhere I could get a drink?"

"There's the watering hole," Kiara said. "But I don't think you should be walking."

"Oh," Kion said softly. "I was hoping to get some air and see the rest of our home. Maybe it'll jar some memories or something."

"I could carry you there," Kiara offered.

"You sure about that?" Kion asked.

"Sure I am," Kiara insisted. "I've got you." With that Kiara gently picked her brother up by his scruff and lifted him off the ground. "You ok Kion?" came Kiara's muffled voice.

"I'm good," Kion said as Kiara began to carry him outside the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the four cubs had reached th watering hole. Kiara gently put her brother down on the ground so he could get a drink. After getting a drink Kion began to look around hoping he'd see something that would trigger a memory. But sadly this was not the case. "Nothing?" Kiara asked, sitting beside her brother.

"Nothing," Kion said softly, sounding disappointed. Just then the siblings heard a shriek followed by a splash. Turning the pair saw that Zuri had slipped and fallen into the water. Tiifu had tried to help her friend only to slip and fall in herself.

"You guys are pathetic," Kiara said with a laugh as she went to help her friends. Within seconds Kiara had been pulled into the water as well as was having a splash fight with her friends. Kion couldn't help but laugh at the sight as he watched his sister and her friends "fight". Just then he heard a noise come from behind him. "Hello?" he called only to be met by silence. Then he heard rustling come from the bushes and he saw a grey tail disappear into them. "Hello?" Kion called again as he limped over to the bushes. Kiara was far to busy with her friends to notice her brother wandering away. "Is someone in there?" Kion called out when he reached the bushes. Suddenly a grey figure lept out of the bushes, pinning Kion to the ground and causing a lighting blot of pain to go through his ribs and head.

"Whoa!" he cried out as he saw a fully grown hyena looming over him. Kion heard rustling and when he looked to his horror he saw two more hyenas emerge from the bushes.

"Well now ain't this a pleasant surprise," Janja growled, his face inches from Kion's. "I thought you was gone for good there Kion."

"Who..who are you?" Kion stammered, his amber eyes wide with terror.

"Who am I?" Janja repeated with a laugh. "That's a good one. Like you don't know who I am Kion."

"I..I really don't know," Kion stammered. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hey Janja I think her really don't know who we are," Cheezi piped up.

"Yeah," Chungu chimed in. "Look at 'im. He's actually scared of ya." Janja looked down at Kion, who was shaking from fear.

"Hey yeah you are scared of me ain't ya?" the male hyena said with a cruel laugh. "Well allow me to put ya out of your misery!" With that Janja raised his paw to kill Kion. But before he could he heard someone shout, "Get away from him!" Janja looked and was rammed by Beshte, who had come to Kion's aid along with the rest of the Guard.

"Get away from my buddy!" Bunga shouted as he pelted the hyenas with rocks and sticks.

"I'm gonna teach you brats a lesson you won't soon forget," Janja snarled as he raised his paw to attack. Just then a thunderous roar echoed through the air. Janja saw Simba charging towards him with Nala right beside him. "Shit I've gotta get out of here," he cursed as he, Cheezi and Chungu high tailed it back to the Outlands.

"Kion are you ok?' Fuli asked, helping the still shaking Prince to his feet.

"Yea I think so," Kion said, shaking his head in an effort to clear it. "That sure didn't help my headache though," he grumbled. Just then a stab of pain went through his ribs. "Or my ribs," he groaned as he sank to the ground, shutting his eyes tight as the pain washed over him.

"Kion!" Nala cried out, running over to her son and pulling him close. "Its alright honey," Nala soothed. "I'm here. Mommy's right here." Nala held Kion close and gently rubbed his back as he worked through the pain he was experiencing. Just then Kiara came running over to the group with Zuri and Tiifu right behind her.

"What happened?!" the Princess cried out, her eyes wide with horror as she saw her baby brother writhing in pain.

"Kion got attacked by Janja and his hyenas!" Ono cried out.

"Yeah they almost killed him!" Bunga chimed in.

"Luckily we were doing our patrol and saw Janja attack Kion," Beshte chimed in.

"Yes thank the Kings for that," Nala said, still holding onto Kion, who was breathing normally again.

"I'm ok Nala," Kion said, his voice coming out soft. "Really I am."

"Kion why in the world were you down here by yourself?" Simba asked. "You were told by Rafiki that you couldn't leave the cave for two more weeks." Kion opened his mouth to respond but Kiara beat him to it.

"I took him down here," the Princess admitted.

"Kiara why would you do such a thing?" Nala demanded.

"He wanted a drink," Kiara said softly. "And he wanted some air. I didn't think.."

"That's right Kiara you didn't think," Simba snapped, causing his daughter to flinch.

"Simba!" Nala cried out, shocked at the tone her mate was taking.

"Well Nala she wasn't," Simba pointed out. "I mean clearly she wasn't paying attention otherwise Kion wouldn't have gotten attacked."

"I..I got distracted," Kiara admitted. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to..."

"We'll discuss this later," Simba said. "Right now we need to get your brother home. Then we'll discuss punishment." With that Simba picked up Kion and began to carry him back home.

"Don't be to hard on her," Kion said as he was being carried. "It was mostly my idea."

"Don't worry honey," Nala said with a smile. "Your father will deliver a fair punishment." Kion started to speak but quickly decided against it. After all Simba was the King. Who was he to argue with him. Plus he was a little scared of how Simba might react after seeing his reaction to Kiara's mistake. So Kion kept his mouth shut and the rest to the trip back home was spent in silence.

**A/N well folks its the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Fear and Doubt

**A/N So much love for this story! I love it! Thank you all so much! Here's ch 7 for you all to enjoy!**

**Ch 7 Fear and Doubt**

A few minutes later the family had arrived back at Pride Rock where Simba gently placed Kion back on the ground. "Stay right here and don't move," Simba said sternly.

"Yes sir," Kion said softly.

"Kiara come with me," Simba commanded, motioning for his daughter to follow him.

"Yes Daddy," Kiara whispered, walking behind Simba with her ears pinned to her head.

"Nala you should come too," Simba suggested. Nala nodded and followed her mate and daughter outside the cave. Just then Zuri and Tiifu entered the cave followed closely by Kion's Guard.

"Kion how ya doing buddy?" Bunga asked, being careful not to be to loud.

"I'm ok," came Kion's soft response.

"Where's Kiara?" Zuri asked, looking around for her friend.

"Outside with Simba and Nala," Kion responded. "I think she's in trouble because I got hurt."

"Once again you managed to get Kiara grounded Kion," Zuri said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Shut up Zuri," Fuli growled, glaring at the tan coated cub.

"Its true Fuli!" Zuri cried out. "Kion always manages to get Kiara in trouble!"

"I do?" Kion asked, surprised he would do such a thing.

"Yeah like all the time," Zuri said, once again rolling her eyes. "I think you enjoy seeing Kiara miserable or something like that."

"I'm warning you Zuri you'd better shut your trap," Fuli hissed, her green eyes fiery.

"Yeah quit makin' up stuff," Bunga chimed in.

"Yeah Kion doesn't enjoy making Kiara miserable," Ono put in. "In fact he hates making anyone miserable."

"He loves making Kiara look bad in front of their parents," Zuri declared, ignoring the death glares she was getting from Kion's friends.

"Zuri maybe you should stop talking," Tiifu said, looking at the Guard, who looked like they wanted to murder the tan coated cub.

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true Tiifu," Zuri proclaimed. "Kion's like super jealous of Kiara so he looks for any way to make her look bad. In fact if I remember correctly it was Kion's idea to go to the watering hole."

"That's it!" Fuli snarled. "If you say one more word I'm going to rip you apart Zuri!"

"No Fuli she's right," Kion said, causing the cheetah to look at him in surprise. "It was my idea to go to the watering hole, But I didn't mean for Kiara to get into trouble. Honest I didn't."

"Yeah right," Zuri scoffed. "I just bet you wondered off on purpose just to get Kiara in trouble."

"That's not true!" Kion shouted, jumping to his feet. However when he did this he put his full weight on his broken paw, which caused him pain. "Oww that hurts," he groaned, shutting his eyes.

"Puh you get what you deserve," Zuri said coldly.

"For King's Sake Zuri shut up!" Tiifu shouted, startling Zuri. Then she did something that was even more shocking. She hit Zuri in the face hard, leaving four long scratch marks on her cheek.

"Tiifu!" Zuri cried out, holding a paw to her face. "What..."

"That's what you get for being mean!" Tiifu snarled, glaring at her friend. "Now apologize right now or I'm telling King Simba how mean you're being!"

"But..." Zuri began. But seeing the look in Tiifu's face quickly made her shut her mouth. "Ok fine," she grumbled. Then she turned to Kion, who was staring at her with wide amber eyes. "I'm sorry Kion," Zuri said through clenched teeth. Then she walked away. But before she was totally out of ear shot she shouted, "Sorry you're such a rat!" Then she ran off to find her mother.

"I'm sorry about her," Tiifu said, shaking her head. "She can be a real pain sometimes." Kion didn't say anything. He only pinned his ears to his head and put his head on his paws.

"Hey don't let Zuri get to you," Fuli said gently as she gave Kion a comforting nuzzle.

"Am I really that bad?" Kion asked, his voice coming out very soft.

"Heck no you're not!" Bunga exclaimed. "Zuri's just full of it as usual."

"Yeah," Ono chimed in. "You're one of the nicest, caring, loving lions we know."

"Really?" Kion asked, raising his head.

"For sure," Beshte said with a smile. "Plus you're the leader of the Lion Guard. That's a very high honor."

"What's a Lion Guard?" Kion asked, giving the young hippo a confused look.

"We protect the Pride Lands," Bunga explained. "You know from the bad guys like Janja and his hyenas."

"Oh," Kion said, still not fully getting in. "So I'm the leader?"

"Yup sure are," Bunga said proudly.

"You're not only the leader but you're the fiercest in the Pride Lands," Fuli chimed in.

"Yeah," Ono said. "And we're all apart of your Guard too."

"You are?" Kion asked, his eyes wide with surprise. His friends nodded and Kion let out a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bunga asked.

"Nothing," Kion said with another laugh. "Its just that..well you said I was the leader of the _Lion _Guard right?"

"Yeah," Ono said with a nod.

"But you guys aren't lions," Kion pointed out.

"We're the exceptions," Bunga declared.

"If you say so," Kion said, shaking his head. "But you said I was the fiercest right?" His friends nodded so the Prince continued. "It sure didn't feel that way today. When that Janja guy was on top of me I was terrified of him."

"Kion you didn't know who he was," Beshte said. "Its natural to be afraid."

"But I shouldn't have been," Kion declared. "If I'm supposed to be the fiercest in the Pride Lands then I should have stood up to him. But I didn't."

"Hey don't feel bad," Bunga said, putting his arm around his friend. "Next time you can just use your Roar to blow him away!"

"Roar?" Kion repeated, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? Cubs can't roar."

"I'm talkin' about," Bunga began. But he was stopped when Ono put his wing on his shoulder.

"Remember what King Simba said," he whispered. "We can't overwhelm him with to much information."

"Oh right," Bunga said. "Uh never mind. That's not important right now." Kion was about to ask more when Simba entered the cave followed closely by Nala and Kiara.

"Kion I think its time for your friends to head home," Simba suggested. "You've had a rough day and need your rest."

"Oh ok," Kion said, disappointed that his friends had to go.

"See ya tomorrow buddy," Bunga called out as he and the rest of the Guard exited the cave.

"See ya," Kion called back.

"Kion how are you feeling?" Simba asked after the group was gone.

"I'm ok," Kion responded. "Really I am. I hope you weren't to harsh on Kiara."

"I got grounded for a week," Kiara grumbled, flopping down on the ground with a huff.

"I'm sorry Kiara," Kion said, feeling bad his sister had gotten into trouble because of him.

"You should be sorry!" Kiara snapped. "If you hadn't been so stupid and wondered off this wouldn't have happened!"

"Kiara!" Simba snapped, causing his daughter a flinch. "You will not speak to your brother like that!"

"Its ok," Kion began. But he was cut off by Simba's stern voice.

"Not its not ok Kion," the King said, giving his daughter a look. "She has no right talking to you like that. If she hadn't of brought you down there to begin with then none of this would be happening."

"Yeah," Kiara said softly, lowering her head in shame. "That's true. This is my fault. I'm sorry Kion. I didn't mean to call you stupid."

"Hey it was pretty dumb of me to wonder off," Kion said with a smile. "So I guess its both of our faults."

"Yeah," Kiara said with a smile of her own. "I guess it is." Then the voice in her head said, "But its mostly yours Kiara. You pushed Kion in the first place. All of this is your fault." Kiara flinched slightly at the words, knowing they were true. "I've gotta tell Kion the truth," Kiara thought. But she looked at her parents, who were giving her looks already and decided against it. "I'll tell him tomorrow," she decided. "That way Mom and Dad won't know." Out loud she said, "Well I'd better let you rest little brother." With that Kiara gave Kion a nuzzle as she started to head to the other side of the cave.

"Wait!" Kion called out. "You don't have to sleep on the other side. You can sleep by me if you want."

"Really?" Kiara said, surprised her brother was offering. "You sure you're ok with that?"

"Sure I am," Kion said with a smile.

"Oh honey I'm so glad to hear you say that," Nala said as she and Simba began to lay beside her son. Kion started to protest but thought against it as he remembered ho angry Simba got when someone went against him. So he kept his mouth shut and scooted as close to Kiara as he could. Within minutes the Royal Family was asleep not knowing that tomorrow's event would be even greater.

**A/N well folks there you have it. Ch 7 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. Reminiscing

**A/n thank you all once again for all the amazing reviews and alerts! I'm really grateful for the support. Here's ch 8 for all of you to enjoy**

**Ch 8 ****Reminiscing**

The next day Kion woke up feeling even more confused than ever. The golden Prince was still thinking about what Zuri had said the previous day and it was bothering him that he could even be that horrible of a lion. Looking around Kion saw that Simba and Nala were gone and Kiara was still sound asleep beside him. Letting out a sigh Kion slowly got to his feet and limped towards the cave exit, trying to ignore the pain that was going through his ribs. "And where do you think you're going?" a voice asked. Kion flinched as he recognized Simba's voice.

"Hello sir," Kion said nervously.

"Hello Kion," Simba said as he entered the cave. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just going to get some air," Kion explained. "I..I've got some things to think about."

"Kion," Simba began, trying his best not to raise his voice. "What part of 'you're not allowed to leave the cave until you're healed' don't you understand? Are you trying to further injure yourself?"

"No sir," Kion said, pinning his ears to his head.

"Well it certainly doesn't seam that way," Simba said. "You're not going anywhere young lion and that's final." With that Simba picked Kion up by his scruff and carried him back to his spot. By now Kiara had awakened and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's going on?" came her sleep filled voice.

"Your brother was trying to make an escape," Simba declared as he placed Kion on the ground.

"I wasn't trying to escape," Kion grumbled. "I just wanted to get some air."

"Kion your mother and I tell you not to do things for a reason," Simba said, his voice calm yet stern at the same time. "We love you and we don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm sorry," Kion said, his voice coming out soft. "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Just promise me you won't try and walk on your own until Rafiki says you can," Simba said. "Do you promise?"

"Yes sir," Kion said softly. "I promise."

"Good," Simba said with a smile. "I've finished my rounds for the day so if you like I can keep you company."

"That's ok," Kion said. "I'm sure you've got more important things to do. You are the King after all."

"Kion nothing is more important to me than you and your sister," Simba declared, smiling at Kiara, who smiled back. Just then Timon and Pumbaa entered the cave followed by Bunga.

"Hey there kiddo how ya feeling?" Timon asked in his usual upbeat voice.

"Uh fine," Kion said, giving the meerkat a confused look.

"Kion these are my uncles," Bunga said. "Timon and Pumbaa."

"Uncles?" Kion said with confusion.

"Adoptive," Timon put in.

"Oh that makes sense," Kion said with a smile.

"Simba how's about we rustle up some grubs?' Timon suggested. "Its been ages since we've done that."

"Timon we've been through this," Simba said, rolling his eyes slightly. "I don't eat grubs anymore."

"What are grubs?" Kion asked.

"Disgusting bugs," Kiara said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"You eat bugs?" Kion asked, looking at Simba with shock.

"I used to," Simba admitted. "You see Kion Timon and Pumbaa raised me and we lived in a jungle where bugs were the only thing to eat."

"They raised you?" Kion asked, his eyes wide.

"We sure did," Timon said proudly. "We taught Simba everything he knows. Well almost everything."

"How come your parents didn't raise you?" Kion asked, looking at Simba.

"That's a long story son," Simba said with a sigh. "But when I was cub my dad died. My uncle, Scar killed him by causing a stampede." Simba took in a shaky breath as he remembered that horrible day. "After my dad died Scar convinced me that it was my fault my dad died and told me to run away. So I did. I stayed away for a long time to. Timon and Pumbaa found me and took me in."

"That's really sad," Kion said softly. "I'm sorry you went through all that." Then Kion did something that surprised Simba. He gave him a nuzzle.

"Its ok son," Simba said as he nuzzled his son back. "That was a long time ago."

"Grandpa Mufasa died in the same gorge that you had your accident in," Kiara said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"I had an accident in the gorge?" Kion asked, his eyes once again widening in surprise.

"Yeah you fell down the side," Kiara said softly, trying not to cry as she thought of that horrible day.

"How'd I fall?" Kion asked.

"Look that's not important right now," Kiara snapped, surprising Kion. "Daddy if you want to go with Timon and Pumbaa I can keep Kion company."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Simba asked.

"Its the least I can do," Kiara declared. "After all Kion wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me. I mean me letting him wonder off yesterday."

"Ok if you're sure honey," Simba said, getting to his feet and nuzzling Kiara. "I'll see you two later." Simba went to nuzzle Kion but Kion pulled his head away when he tried. "Still not ready for that huh?" Simba asked, trying not to let the hurt show.

"Sorry," Kion said, his voice full of regret. "But have fun on your trip your majesty."

"Kion," Simba said. "I'm your father. You don't have to call me your majesty."

"Well its disrespectful to call you Simba," Kion pointed out. "And I'm not comfortable calling you Dad yet. So I think your majesty will do."

"Kion," Simba began. But he was cut off by Timon's voice.

"Come on Simba lets get to rustling," the meerkat said, as he and Pumbaa lead Simba out of the cave.

"Have fun!" Kion called out. With that the trio was gone. "I feel bad," Kion said. "I'm pretty sure I hurt the King's feelings."

"Probably," Bunga spoke up. "I mean his own kid calls him Your Majesty. I'd be pretty hurt by that too."

"Shut up Bunga!" Kiara said through clenched teeth.

"Uh but I wouldn't worry about that if I were you Kion," the honey badger said quickly, when he noticed the sad look on his friend's face.

"I hate this!" Kion cried out, surprising Kiara and Bunga. "I hate not being able to remember anything! I hate hurting the people around me that I'm supposed to care about! I hate not caring about my own family and friends! I hate it all!" By now Kion was getting more and more angry and Kiara and Bunga both noticed the wind start to pick up.

"Whoa there buddy calm down alright?" Bunga said, patting Kion's good paw gently. Bunga knew that the more angry Kion got the more likely he was to accidentally unleash his Roar. And that would be disastrous.

"I'm calm," Kion said, taking in a shaky breath. "Its just this whole thing is so frustrating!"

"I'm sorry buddy," Bunga said, patting Kion's paw once again. "I wish I knew how to make you feel better."

"Thanks Banga," Kion said with a smile.

"Its Bunga," Bunga said.

"Sorry," Kion said with a grunt. "You see this is exactly what I'm talking about! I keep forgetting people I've known my entire life's names!"

"Kion..." Kiara began. But to her surprise she was cut off by her brother's angry shout.

"Just go away!" the Prince shouted, surprising both Kiara and Bunga. "Please just go away! I..I need to be alone right now."

"You sure Ky?" Bunga asked, not wanting to leave his friend when he was so upset.

"Please just go," Kion said in a much calmer voice.

"If you say so," Bunga said as he and Kiara exited the cave, leaving Kion alone.

"This is so stupid!" he grumbled, hitting himself on the head with his paw. "C'mon you stupid memories come back!" Kion shut his eyes and hit himself again, ignoring the pain he felt with each hit. "There's gotta be a way to jar my memory," he said, looking around the cave. He saw a medium sized rock in the corner. "Maybe if I hit myself with that rock it'll make my memories come back," he thought as he began to stand and make his way towards the rock.

**A/N leaving you on a slight cliffie here folks lol. Don't you just love that? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review.**


	9. More Guilty Feelings

**A/n I'm back with another chapter ladies and gentlemen! Hope the wait wasn't to long for you. Here's ch 9. Enjoy.**

**Ch 9 More Guilty Feelings**

Kion began to make his way towards the rock when sanity came crashing over him. "What am I doing?" the golden Prince muttered, shaking his head as he went back to his spot and layed down. "If I hit myself with that rock it could kill me. No there's gotta be another way. I'll just have to sit here and think about what exactly that is." With that Kion layed his head on his paws while he thought of ways to jar his memory.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Timon, Pumbaa and Simba were trying to scrounge up some grubs. But Simba's heart just wasn't in it and he sat down with a sigh. "Hey pal what's wrong?" Timon asked as he and Pumbaa looked at Simba with concern.

"I'm sorry guys," the King said, letting out another sigh. "I'm just distracted that's all."

"You mean because Kion still doesn't feel comfortable with you yet?" Pumbaa asked.

"How would you feel if your own child didn't know you?" Simba demanded. "Kion doesn't even want me touching him. I know he can't help it but it still hurts."

"Hey its not all bad Simba," Timon chimed in, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "I mean the kid did give you a nuzzle when he heard about what happened to you dad. That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah that's true," Simba said with yet another sigh. "But now he won't even call me Simba. He calls me Your Majesty. Its like he's fearful of me or something. I don't think I could handle that."

"Simba Kion loves you," Pumbaa pointed out. "He may not remember that he does but I'm positive that love is still in there."

"I hope you're right Pumbaa," Simba said with a small smile. "I really do." Just then Nala came up to the group, having returned from the hunting trip.

"Hello boys," the Queen said, nuzzling her mate and giving Timon and Pumbaa smiles.

"Hello Nala," Simba said with a smile. "Did you ladies have a successful trip?"

"We sure did," Nala said proudly. "I was just telling Kiara the next time we go hunting she can come with us. It is getting close to her first hunt after all."

"Wait where did you see Kiara?" Simba asked.

"She and Bunga were by the watering hole talking with the rest of the Guard," Nala informed her mate. "She seamed upset but when I asked her what was wrong she said nothing."

"She's supposed to be sitting with Kion," Simba said, getting to his feet.

"Oh Simba I'm sure Kion's fine," Nala said with a slight laugh.

"He tried leaving the cave earlier," Simba said. "I'm worried he might try again and hurt himself."

"Oh Simba really," Nala said shaking her head. "Kion's smarter than that."

"Yeah the old Kion is," Simba declared. "This Kion is a blank slate Nala. Who knows what he might do?" Nala opened her mouth to protest but Simba raced towards Pride Rock. Shaking her head Nala followed her mate with Timon and Pumbaa right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile at the watering hole Kiara was filled with guilt. Her little brother was going through Hell right now and she knew it was all her doing. "Man I feel real bad for Kion," Bunga was saying. "He was so sad when we left."

"We should go check on him," Beshte suggested.

"He said he wanted to be alone," Bunga said.

"Well he needs to know we're still here for him," Ono declared. "He needs all the support he can get right now." Kion's friends all nodded in agreement and began to walk back towards Pride Rock. All except for Kiara.

"You coming Princess?" Bunga asked.

"No," came Kiara's soft response. "You guys go on though." With nods the Guard was gone, leaving Kiara alone with her thoughts. "I can't take much more of this," she thought, staring at her reflection in the water. "I've gotta come clean no matter what the consequences might be. I can't go around feeling guilty every time my brother flinches." With that Kiara splashed away her reflection and headed back to Pride Rock, determined to confess her sins.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Nala had returned to the cave where Kion was getting up to stretch. "Stupid leg," he was muttering as he shook his back paw that had fallen asleep

"Kion!" Simba called out, causing Kion to jump slightly. "What are you doing?"

"I was stretching," Kion said, surprised at Simba's tone. "My back paw fell asleep and I was trying to get it to stop tingling."

"I was just making sure you weren't trying to walk again," Simba said as Kion settled back on the ground.

"I already promised you I wouldn't," Kion grumbled.

"Well none the less you shouldn't be standing," Simba declared as he settled down beside his son.

"Yeah yeah," Kion grumbled. "I know. You only told me like a million times."

"Kion don't you take that tone of voice with me young lion," Simba scolded. "I'm your father and you will talk respectfully to me."

"Sorry sir," Kion said softly, afraid of Simba getting really angry with him.

"Its ok Kion," Simba said with a sigh as he inwardly scolded himself for being harsh with Kion. Just then Kion's Guard came into the cave.

"Hey ya buddy how ya doin'?" Bunga asked with a smile.

"Fine," Kion said.

"You sure?" Bunga asked. "You seamed really upset when me and Kiara left."

"I'm fine Bunga," Kion said, darting his eyes to Simba quickly. "Really I am."

"We're just worried about you," Beshte said in his kind and caring way. "We know this whole amnesia thing has really gotten you down."

"Yeah," Kion said softly, looking at the ground. "Its really frustrating not being able to remember anything. I almost wish a rock would fall from the ceiling and hit me in the head. Then maybe my memories would come back."

"Or it would kill you," Fuli piped up, sounding mad. "And that's a pretty dumb thing to wish for."

"Sheesh I was just kidding," Kion said, rolling his eyes. "Why so serious there Flora?"

"Its Fuli," Fuli said, trying her best not to sound annoyed but failing.

"Sorry," Kion said, instantly pinning his ears to his head.

"Its ok," Fuli said with a smile. "And I'm the one that should be sorry for calling you dumb."

"its alright," Kion said with a smile of his own. "Hukuna Matata."

"Wait what'd you just say?" Bunga asked.

"Hukuna Matata," Kion repeated. "No worries."

"You remember Hukuna Matata?" Bunga asked, sounding amazed.

"Yeah," Kion said, sounding surprised himself. "That's a good thing right?"

"It sure is kiddo!" Timon exclaimed, giving Kion a hug.

"Timon and I say that all the time," Pumbaa chimed in. "Its our motto."

"I grew up with that saying," Simba said with a smile of his own. "And I taught you and Kiara all about it."

"Yeah there's even a song," Bunga said.

"There's is?" Kion asked. "How's it go?"

"Allow us," Timon said, indicating Pumbaa and himself. Then he cleared his voice, "Ahem. Alright here goes. Hukuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase."

"Hukuna Matata," Pumbaa sang. "Ain't no passing craaaaze!"

"It means no worries," Timon sang. "For the rest of you daaaaays!"

"Its our problem free," Bunga chimed in. "Philosophy!"

"Hukuna Matataaaa!" the trio finished.

"I like that song," Kion said with a laugh. "No wonder I could remember that. But that's a good sign right? I mean my memories could be coming back right?"

"We can only hope honey," Nala said, nuzzling her son. Instead of pulling away Kion nuzzled his mother back, which made the Queen smile.

"I hope so too," Kion said as he nuzzled in Nala's chest fur. Then he said something that surprised everyone. "Mom."

**A/N I'm leaving you all on a little happy note there. Hope you all enjoyed ch 9. Reviews please.**


	10. Recovery

**A/N Hello boys and girls I'm back with a new chapter! The usual thanks is in order. And Enjoy ch 10**

**Ch 10 ****Recovery**

"Did you just call me Mom?" Nala asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah I did," Kion said with a smile. "It feels right for some reason. I think its because the other day when I was in a lot of pain you held me and comforted me. That made me calm down. Like a mother would calm their cub I guess. Is that weird?" Kion looked at the group when he said this part.

"Not at all honey," Nala said, nuzzling her son, who let out a purr in response. "I'm just so glad you feel that way."

"We both are son," Simba said with a smile as he went to nuzzle his son. But to his dismay Kion pulled away from his touch. Simba let out a sigh but tried not to let how hurt he was show.

"Hey uh.." Kion said, motioning towards Timon. "Uh..sorry what's your name again?"

"Its Timon," Timon said with a smile. "And that's Pumbaa." Timon pointed at his warthog friend when he said this part.

"Right," Kion said with a sigh. "Timon and Pumbaa. Got it."

"What can I do for ya kiddo?" Timon asked.

"Can you sing that song again?" Kion asked. "Its ok if you don't wanna. I just really love that song."

"It would be our pleasure," Pumbaa said with a smile.

"Hit it buddy," Timon said as he and Pumbaa once again sang Hukuna Matata. Only this time the entire group sang along. By the end of the song the group was laughing and really enjoying the moment.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara entered the cave all set to confess her sins to her family and beg their forgiveness. But when she entered she heard the sounds of laughter coming from her family and friends. "What's going on?" Kiara asked, joining the group.

"Kiara guess what?" Kion said, his voice high with excitement.

"What?' Kiara said with a slight laugh.

"I remembered Hukuna Matata!' Kion informed his sister. "Timon and Pumbaa just were singing the song to me."

"That's great Kion!" Kiara said, giving her brother a nuzzle. "I'm really happy for you!"

"He even called me Mom," Nala said with a huge smile.

"Wow," Kiara said, thrilled her little brother was making progress. "That's really good!"

"My memories are coming back!" Kion exclaimed. "I just know they are!"

"Kion you only remembered one thing," Fuli said carefully. "You still have a long way to go."

"Yeah I know," Kion said. "But at least its a start." Kion's smile was a big as a canyon which made the rest of his family and friends happy.

"That's the spirit my boy!" Simba said with a smile. "But it is getting pretty late. I think we should all get some rest."

"Good idea," Timon said with a yawn. "Bunga, Pumbaa lets roll." With that the trio bid the others farewell as they went back to their home. The rest of the Guard also said their goodbyes as they too left for their respective homes. This just left the Royal Family alone.

"Uh Kion can I talk to you please?" Kiara asked, after debating on rather she should still make her confession or not for a few minutes.

"Can it wait?" Kion asked, letting out a yawn. "I'm pretty beat."

"Yeah sure," Kiara said with a smile. "It can wait. Good night little brother."

"Night Kiara," Kion said with another yawn as he closed his eyes and put his head on his paws. With that the Royal Family all layed down to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Two weeks past and Rafiki had given the ok for Kion to leave the cave. But the old mandrill warned the Prince against any rough housing. "Oh trust me Rafiki he won't be doing any of that," Kiara declared. "I'm gonna keep a good eye on him."

"Ah I don't need a babysitter Kiara," Kion said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. In the last two weeks Kion and Kiara had gotten really close and Kion was starting to treat her like a normal brother would treat his sister. Kiara had tried to tell her brother what she had done but every time she attempted to she would either lose her nerve or someone would interrupt her.

"Kion," Simba said, exiting the cave with Nala right behind him. "I don't think its a good idea for you to be wondering around by yourself. You still haven't gotten your memories back after all." Over the last two weeks Kiara had been working with Kion to help jar his memory. The Guard was also helping as was Nala. Simba was trying to help too but with his kingly duties he didn't have a lot of time to do so.

"Yeah I know," Kion said, looking at the ground. "I was just kidding anyways. I know I can't go anywhere by myself otherwise I might get attacked or lost. I've only heard that like a million times today."

"Kion we only tell you these things to keep you safe," Simba said sternly. "Not to make your life harder. Understand?"

"Yeah I get it," Kion grumbled "Can we please go now?" the Prince asked, trying not to sound like he was begging.

"Have fun sweetie," Nala said, giving Kion a nuzzle. "And please don't over do things."

"I won't Mom," Kion said with a smile.

"Have a good time son," Simba said, bending down for a nuzzle but instantly pulled his head back up as he remembered that Kion still wasn't comfortable with him nuzzling him. Kion gave his father a grateful smile.

"I will," Kion said with another smile. "Bye Mom! Bye Simba!" With that Kion ran out of the cave with Kiara right behind him. When they were gone Simba let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh Simba I know this hasn't been easy for you," Nala said, nuzzling her mate.

"I can't believe that Kion is still so uncomfortable around me," Simba said with another sigh. "I mean its been two weeks. Surly he must be used to having me around."

"Oh honey these things take time," Nala declared, laying her head on Simba's red mane.

"Didn't take so much time with you," Simba pointed out. "I mean Kion was calling you Mom after what three days?"

"At least he's not calling you 'Your Majesty' anymore," Nala said, trying to make Simba feel better.

"Yeah that's true," Simba said with a slight smile. "At least that's some progress. I just wish things were the way they were before Kion's accident. I'd give anything for him to call me Dad again."

"Oh honey he will," Nala said, nuzzling Simba once again. "And please don't compare my situation with yours. After all my relationship with Kion is different than yours. We're close..." Nala stopped herself realizing her error. But the look on Simba's face made it quite clear that the damage had already been done.

"Oh so I'm not close with my son is that it?" Simba snapped, pulling his head away angrily.

"Simba I didn't mean that," Nala said calmly. "I just meant that you and Kiara have always had a closer relationship than you and Kion do because you spend so much time with her and I spend a lot of time with Kion when your gone so..."

"So now I neglect my son?!" Simba shouted. "Well thanks a lot Nala! Nice to know how you really feel!" With that Simba stormed out of the cave with an angry growl.

"Simba wait!" Nala cried out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." But the King was already gone. Nala began to go after her mate but thought better of it. "I'll give him time to cool off before I apologize," the Queen thought to herself. "I just hope I didn't to anymore harm than was already done." With that Nala sat on the edge of Pride Rock waiting for her family to return.

**A/N alrighty then folks ch 10 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	11. A Tricky Situation

**A/N ch 11 heading for you all. Thank you once again for the amazing reviews! Enjoy!**

**Ch 11 A Tricky Situation**

Kion and Kiara were walking through the Pride Lands, hoping something along the way would trigger a memory. But so far no luck. But Kion was enjoying the time he was spending with his big sister. But their alone time was short lived. To Kion's dismay he saw Tiifu and Zuri heading towards them. Kion really didn't have any problems with Tiifu but Zuri was the one he couldn't stand being around. The tan coated cub was always saying or doing something mean or snobby. "Hey guys," Tiifu said with a smile.

"Hey Tiifu," Kion said with a smile of his own. "Zuri," he said flatly.

"Kion," Zuri said curtly. "I see they let you out of the den."

"Yeah finally," Kion said with a smile.

"So what are you guys up to?" Tiifu asked.

"Oh not much," Kiara said. "Just taking a little walk to see if anything will jar Kion's memory."

"Yeah with no luck either," Kion grumbled. Zuri scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Got something to say Zuri?!" Kion snapped, glaring at the tan coated cub.

"Oh come on Kion give it up already," she said in a condescending tone.

"Give what up?" Kion asked, giving Zuri a look.

"The whole 'oh poor me I've got amnesia' thing," Zuri said, once again rolling her blue eyes. "Its really getting old."

"The only thing getting old here is your attitude Zuri!" Kiara snarled, glaring at her friend.

"Oh please Kiara you know I'm right," Zuri declared. "I'm just the only one that has the guts to say it. Everyone is tried of catering to Kion all the time!"

"That's not true!" Kiara shouted, getting in Zuri's face.

"Yes it is Kiara!" Zuri shouted back. "I heard Queen Nala talking to my mother about it the other day. She and King Simba were saying how they wished things would be like before Kion went and got himself hurt. That is was a lot less stressful. And how King Simba is already stressed enough as it is and that Queen Nala was worried that all the stress might cause him to get sick or worse."

"I don't want that to happen!" Kion cried out, his amber eyes wide with horror.

"Then stop being such a whiny baby!" Zuri shouted, getting in Kion's face. "And stop pretending that you don't remember anything!"

"I'm not pretending!" Kion shouted. "Do you think I'm actually enjoying this?! You must be even dumber than I thought! I'm not enjoying any of this! I hate every second of it! I'd give anything to remember my past!" With that Kion let out a sob and the tears ran down his face.

"I'm going to kill you Zuri!" Kiara shouted, tackling Zuri to the ground.

"Kiara no!" Tiifu shouted as she ran to separate her fighting friends. While this was happening Kion took the opportunity to run off, not wanting to be a burden anymore.

TLKTLKTLK

Kion ran until his front paw began to throb. Collapsing to the ground Kion caught his breath. Then he heard something rustle in the bushes. "Wh-whose there?" Kion stammered, getting to his feet.

"Don't be afraid young one," Reirei said emerging from the bushes along with her mate Goigoi. "We won't hurt you." Janja had informed the others in the Outlands of Kion's amnesia so Reirei was taking advantage of the situation.

"Who are you?" Kion demanded, glaring at Reirei.

"Why Kion is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Reirei said, pretending to be hurt.

"We're friends?" Kion asked, giving Reirei a suspicious look.

"Of course we are," Reirei said. "You're friends with our son Dogo. Dogo dear come out here please." Within seconds Reirei and Goigoi's son, Dogo came running out of the bushes.

"Hey Kion!" Dogo said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're ok. I've missed you!" With that Dogo ran up to Kion and embraced him.

"Dogo dear remember I told you Kion has amnesia?" Reirei said.

"Yeah I know," Dogo said. "But I though maybe if he saw me it would trigger something."

"Wait hold on here," Kion said, holding up his paw. "If your my friend then how come you never came and visited me when I couldn't leave the cave?"

"Well Kion Simba doesn't exactly like us," Reirei said. "All over a silly misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Kion said with confusion.

"Oh he's convinced we're associated with Jasiri and her awful hyenas," Reirei said, knowing full well that Kion and Jasiri were in fact friends.

"Whose Jasiri?" Kion asked.

"Oh she's Janja's mate," Reirei lied.

"Yeah Janja I remember," Kion said with a shudder. "He attacked me a couple of weeks ago."

"Then you know how awful those hyenas really are," Reirei said. "And Simba thinks we associate with those scum just because we felt pity on a poor hyena pup and gave him food. Simba saw that, assumed the worst and banished us to those horrible Outlands. You know the dark area just beyond the Pride Lands. You and Dogo are secretly friends for fear of what your father my do if he found out."

"That's terrible," Kion said, an angry look going across his face. "I knew he could get mean sometimes but that's going to far!"

"Oh you made the mistake of telling him that before," Reirei said, continuing her lie. "And lets just say the results weren't pleasant."

"Yeah I can see that happening," Kion said softly. "But still..."

"But still what dear?" Reirei asked.

"Its just that well Simba doesn't seam like the type of lion who would hurt me or Kiara," Kion pointed out.

"Well usually he's not," Reirei said, thinking quickly. "But Simba has quite the temper."

"Yeah," Kion said with a nod. "I know. I've seen it. He seams to get mad whenever someones disagrees with him."

"Then you can see my point then?" Reirei asked. Kion nodded so Reirei continued. "Anyways as I was saying you and Dogo are secretly friends so here we are. It is so good to see you again my dear."

"Thanks," Kion said with a smile. "I just wish I could remember you all."

"Don't worry buddy I'm sure that once we do our usual stuff then your memories will come flooding back," Dogo said, making sure he put it on extra thick.

"What's our usual stuff?" Kion asked.

"You know things like uh scavenging," Dogo said.

"Scavenging?" Kion repeated with confusion.

"Yeah we scavenge," Dogo said. "C'mon I'll show you. Is that ok Mom and Dad?" Dogo looked at Reirei and Goigoi when he said this part.

"Just be careful about being seen," Reirei said.

"I will!" Dogo called out as he and Kion left.

"This is perfect," Reirei cackled, her brown eyes gleaming. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Yeah lets just hope that Kion don't get his memory back anytime soon," Goigoi said. "Otherwise we'll be screwed."

"Oh don't worry about that," Reirei said. "I know just what to do to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You do?" Goigoi asked with surprise. "What's that?"

"You'll see," Reirei said with an evil smile. "Come with me." With that the two jackals left to fulfill their evil plan.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and Dogo had arrived at their destination. And this was the area near Big Springs. "See that over there," Dogo whispered, pointing to small group of squirrels that were gathering their food, which consisted of berries and nuts. "We like to trade food," Dogo explained. "They took some spare food from us last week and now we take some food from them."

"Are you sure that's ok?' Kion asked, feeling uneasy about the situation. "I mean it seams wrong to take food from other animals."

"Like I told you we trade food all the time," Dogo said, acting like it was no big thing.

"I don't know," Kion said, still feeling uneasy.

"Just ask their leader, Chindi, she'll give it to you," Dogo said, pointing to a slightly larger female squirrel.

"If you say so," Kion said, going over to the leader. "Chindi?" he asked with caution.

"Prince Kion!" Chindi said with surprise. "So nice to see you up and about!"

"Thanks," Kion said with a smile. "But I'm going to need to take your berries and nuts. Is that ok?"

"You need our food?" Chindi asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Kion said with a nod. "That's ok isn't it?"

"Well I suppose," Chindi began.

"But Chindi we spent all day collecting," another squirrel protested.

"Hush Sikitika," Chindi scolded. Then she turned towards Kion and said, "Please take as much as you need."

"Thanks," Kion said. With that he scooped up all the berries and nuts and took off towards where Dogo was.

"He took all our food!" Sikitika said with outrage. "Why would Prince Kion need berries and nuts anyways?! Lions are strictly meat eaters."

"Yes I admit that was odd, Chindi said. "But knowing Prince Kion he had to have had a good reason for it." With that the two squirrels began to once again gather their much needed food.

TLKTLKTLK

Kion had dropped the food off to Dogo, who quickly gobbled it up. "See," he said with a mouthful. "I told you so."

"Sorry I doubted you," Kion said with a smile.

"No problem," Dogo said with a smile. Then he noticed Fuli and Bunga heading towards him. "Uh I gotta go Kion," Dogo said quickly. "But I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure Dogo," Kion said with a smile as the jackal pup took off.

"Kion!" Fuli said as she and Bunga ran towards their friend. "Kiara came home and said you had run off!"

"Yeah where were you?!" Bunga cried out.

"Sorry guys," Kion said, lowering his eyes in shame. "I didn't mean to worry everyone. I just needed some air that's all."

"Well we're just glad you're ok," Bunga said with a smile.

"I'd better get home," Kion said. "I'm sure Mom and Simba are worried." With that Kion quickly took off towards Pride Rock with a confused Fuli and Bunga behind him.

**A/N hope you all enjoyed ch 11. Ch 12 will be coming soon. Until then feel free to review please.**


	12. Painful Memories

**A/N Greetings all I'm back with a new chapter for you all! The usual thanks are in order. Enjoy ch 12**

**Ch 12 Painful Memories**

A few minutes later the trio of young animals had arrived at Pride Rock where they were meet by a worried looking Simba, Nala and Kiara. "Oh Kion where have you been!" Nala cried out, running over to her son and nuzzling him.

"I'm sorry I worried you Mom," Kion said, feeling guilty that he had worried his mother.

"Kion why the heck did you run off like that?" Kiara demanded. "I mean you think you'd of learned your lesson the last time you wondered off."

"Jeeze Kiara I'm sorry ok?" Kion said, rolling his amber eyes. "I had to get away from Zuri. She was getting on my nerves and making me feel bad."

"Yeah I taught her a good lesson on that," Kiara said with a slight laugh. "I don't think she'll be doing that again." Just then a battered looking Zuri came into the cave, followed closely by her mother, Baridi. Baridi was a pale coated lioness with blue eyes. Zuri glared at Kiara and Kion as she walked by and opened her mouth to speak. But Baridi quickly stopped her.

"Zuri you come with me right now," she said sternly. "You are grounded young lioness and there will be no talking to your friends. Understood?"

"Yes Mom," Zuri muttered. Then she thought, "I'll get you for this Kion. I promise you that." With that Zuri went with her mother to their spot on the other side of the cave. Zuri was glaring at the golden cub the entire time, thinking about ways she could get him back.

"Kion where were you exactly?" Kiara asked, giving her brother a look.

"Sheesh since when do I have to answer to you?" Kion asked with annoyance. "You're not my parent Kiara."

"No but I am," Simba said, causing his children to look over at him. "And I would like an answer. Where were you Kion?"

"Oh I was around," Kion said, not making eye contact. "You know I took a walk near that big area of water by that grassy area."

"That's Big Springs," Beshte chimed in, having come in the cave along with Ono moments before. "That's where we hippos live."

"Yeah that place," Kion said with a nod. "I was talking with some squirrels and they shared their food with me. They're pretty nice."

"Chindi shared her food?" Simba said with surprise. "That's odd. Usually squirrels are very protective of their food."

"Well she shared with me," Kion said with a shrug.

"And you enjoyed eating nuts and berries?" Simba asked. "That's strange because as I recall you don't like nuts and berries."

"Well I do now!" Kion declared, getting a little angry. "Sheesh what's with the million questions? Its like you think I'm lying on something?" Then his expression changed from anger to worry. "Do you think I'm lying?" Kion looked at Simba when he said this.

"No of course not," Simba said with a smile. "I know you'd never lie to me Kion."

"Thanks Simba," Kion said with a smile.

"Well at least you didn't run into Janja again," Bunga said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Kion said softly. "Good thing. So am I in trouble?" Kion looked at his parents when he said this part.

"We're just glad you're alright honey," Nala said, nuzzling Kion once again.

"Just promise us no more wondering off without telling someone," Simba said. "At least until you get your memory back."

"Yes sir. I promise," Kion said with a smile.

"Good," Simba said, returning his son's smile. "So there will be no punishment this time Kion. But if you do something like that again there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Kion said, his voice coming out soft. "I understand."

"Good," Simba said with another smile.

"Kion do you feel like taking another walk?" Fuli asked. "There's something I wanna show you."

"Can I?" Kion asked, looking at Nala.

"I suppose it'll be alright," Nala said, looking at Simba who nodded. "Just please don't go far. It'll be dark soon."

"We won't Mom," Kion said with a smile as he and the rest of his Guard exited the cave. Once they were gone Nala turned to Simba and said, "Simba we need to talk."

"Not now Nala," Simba said curtly. "I really don't feel like talking to you."

"Simba I'm sorry," Nala began. "I didn't mean what I said."

"But you still said it," Simba said sharply. "Which means that a part of you did mean it."

"Simba please," Nala began. But she was once again cut off by her mate's angry voice.

"Like I said before Nala: I really don't feel like talking to you right now," Simba said. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that Simba walked away from Nala and towards the other side of the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kion as the rest of his friends were walking they neared the gorge. When Kion saw the gorge he stopped, went to the side and peered down. "What's wrong Kion?" Ono asked, after noticing his friend had stopped.

"Is this the gorge that everyone keeps talking about?" Kion asked, his voice low.

"What do you mean?" Beshte asked.

"I mean is this the same gorge that..that I had my accident in?" Kion asked.

"Yeah it is," Fuli said with a nod.

"What happened that day?" Kion asked, looking at his friends, who all exchanged looks. "No one will tell me anything about that day," Kion said with a grunt. "I keep asking but every time I do someone changes the subject."

"Yeah that day isn't exactly something we like to remember," Bunga said, shuddering as the vision of his best friend lying in his own blood, not moving went through his head.

"At least you can remember that day," Kion said. "I can't. And its really been bugging me."

"Well Kion if you really wanna know I suppose.." Ono began. But he was stopped by Fuli giving him a look.

"Ono," the young cheetah said through clenched teeth. "We're not supposed to overwhelm Kion remember?"

"How am I supposed to get my memory back if no one will talk about the past?" Kion said with an exacerbated groan.

"He does have a point," Ono said, looking at his friends. After thinking about it they all nodded.

"Alright Kion we'll tell you," Fuli said. With that Kion's friends proceeded to tell him about the events of that day. After they were done Kion was staring at them in disbelief.

"So Kiara was the reason I fell down the gorge?" Kion asked, closing his eyes in an effort to process the information.

"Well not exactly," Ono said, tapping his wings together nervously. "But it does seam like if you two weren't arguing then you wouldn't have fallen."

"Why wouldn't Kiara just tell me that?" Kion wondered.

"She probably feels bad," Bunga said with a shrug. "I know I would."

"I'm going to talk to her," Kion declared, turning back towards Pride Rock. However as he was turning a memory went through his head.

_"I hate you Kion!" Kiara was shouting as she shoved Kion backwards. "I wish you were dead!"_

Kion gasped and his amber eyes went wide as he remembered what his sister had done that day.

"What's wrong Ky?" Beshte asked with concern.

"Kiara did it," Kion whispered. "Kiara tried to kill me that day."

"What?!" his friends cried out, their eyes wide.

"Kion that can't be right," Fuli said, shaking her head.

"Yeah Kiara's your sister," Ono said. "I mean you guys fight some times but I don't think she'd purposely try to hurt you."

"I had a memory Ono," Kion informed his friend. "Kiara said the words 'I hate you. I wish you were dead'. Then she pushed me. I remembered that."

"That doesn't sound like something Kiara would do," Beshte remarked.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" Fuli asked.

"You guys said you don't know what happened between Kiara chasing me and when I fell right?" Kion asked. His friend all nodded so he continued, "Exactly." he said. His friends once again exchanged looks, which angered the Prince. "And I know what I remembered!" he shouted, surprising his friends "Kiara defiantly pushed me! And I'm going to confront her about it!" With that Kion took off towards Pride Rock to find his sister and confront her.

"Kion wait!" Bunga cried off as he and the rest of the Guard took off after Kion, hoping they'd be able to calm him down before he said something he'd regret.

**A/N alrighty then folks ch 12 complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. And as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	13. Admissions

**A/N I'm back with a new chapter every one! Hope you all like it.**

**Ch 13 Admissions**

Kion was making his way towards Pride Rock when his friends stopped him. "Kion just hold on there," Fuli said, getting in front of her friend.

"Move out of my way Fuli," Kion said roughly. "I need to talk to my sister."

"Kion we just want to make sure you're thinking clearly before you talk to Kiara," Beshte said.

"Yeah," Ono chimed in. "You don't want to say something you might regret."

"Ono," Kion began. But he was cut off by Bunga.

"Think about Ky," the honey badger said. "You only had a flash of a memory. It wasn't even the entire thing right?"

"Well yeah," Kion admitted. "That's true."

"Well what if you're not remembering the whole thing," Fuli said. "I mean what if Kiara apologized after pushing you. I mean unless you remembered her actually pushing you over the edge. Do you?"

"No," Kion said, shaking his head. "I don't. But she was still really mad at me."

"That's because she thought you ratted us out to your parents," Tiifu said, coming onto the scene.

"Ratted you out?" Kion said with confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"We snuck out a few weeks ago," Tiifu informed Kion. "You woke up that night and saw us. But you promised you wouldn't tell on us. Then a few days later our parents confronted us and ground us. Kiara just assumed it was you."

"Was it?" Kion asked with wide amber eyes.

"You said it wasn't," Tiifu said. "And I believed you. But Kiara sure didn't. Never did figure out who told on us."

"Hey are you talking about a few weeks ago when I saw you girls at the watering hole?" Timon asked, coming onto the scene with Pumbaa right behind you.

"You saw us?" Tiifu asked, her hazel eyes wide with shock.

"Sure did," Timon declared. "Pumbaa and I went out for out annual grubs gathering right after that. But as soon as we got back you bet I told Simba what I saw that night."

"So _you're _the rat?" Tiifu said with a bit of anger to her voice.

"Hey you and your friends are the ones that broke the rules!" Timon declared, annoyed at Tiifu's tone. "So don't get all huffy with me missy!" With that Timon let out an exacerbated sigh and stormed off with Pumbaa right behind him.

"Phew I'm glad it wasn't me that was the rat," Kion said with a relived sigh

"You still thinking about confronting Kiara?" Fuli asked, looking at her friend.

"No," Kion said, shaking his head. "I'd better not. Not until my full memories come back. I'd hate to hurt her feelings for no reason." Just then Kion heard a psst come from the bushes. Darting his eyes to the side he saw Dogo hiding in the bushes and motioning for him to come to him. "Uh I'll be right back guys," Kion said quickly.

"Where are you going?" Fuli asked.

"I gotta go," Kion said, thinking quickly. "You know to the bathroom."

"Oh," Fuli said, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll be right back!" Kion cried as he quickly dashed into the bushes.

"Hey Kion," Dogo whispered, smiling at the Prince.

"Hey Dogo," Kion whispered back, returning the young jackal's smile. "What's up?"

"Meet me tomorrow by the Outland border," Dogo said. "I've got something really cool to show you. Oh and make sure you come alone."

"I don't think that's going to work," Kion said. "I mean my parents were really mad when I snuck off by myself today."

"Well you have to come alone," Dogo declared.

"Why?" Kion asked, giving the jackal a look. "I mean I get why my sister can't come but why can't my other friends come?"

"Because they can't!" Dogo snapped, surprising Kion. "I mean cause they'll rat us out. They've always been jealous of your friendship with me. They think they're better than us jackals. That's why."

"Oh ok," Kion said, still a little confused. "I'll be there Dogo. I'll just think of an excuse to sneak away."

"Great!" Dogo said with a smile.

"Hey Kion you ok in there?" came Bunga's concerned voice.

"I'm fine Bunga!" Kion called back. "I'll be right out!"

"See you tomorrow," Dogo whispered as Kion exited the bushes.

"See you," Kion whispered back. Once Kion was back with his friends he said, "I think I'm gonna head home. I'm pretty beat." Without waiting for a response Kion walked back towards Pride Rock leaving his confused friends behind.

"Anyone else think Kion is acting really strange?" Fuli asked.

"I'll say," Bunga said with a nod.

"Its probably due to his amnesia," Ono commented. "Especially now that his memories are starting to come back. Its probably really confusing to Kion."

"I agree," Beshte said with a nod. "I think Kion just needs some time to adjust to all this." Kion's friends all nodded in agreement and with that they bid each other goodnight and headed off to their respected homes.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kion was up extra early. The golden Prince was hoping to get an early start so he could meet Dogo before anyone else woke up. Kion got up and stretched and saw that the sun wasn't even up yet. "Good morning Kion," a voice said, startling the young Prince.

"Oh Simba you scared me," Kion said with a sigh. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I always get up right before sunrise," Simba said with a smile. "Ever since I've been a cub I've gotten up and watched the sunrise from the top of Pride Rock. Its quite beautiful. In fact most morning you would join me up there and we'd watch the sunrise together. Would you like to join me?" Kion opened his mouth to say no but the look on Simba's face quickly made him change his mind.

"Sure," he said, trying not to show his reluctance. "Sounds great." With that the father and son made their way to the top of Pride Rock to watch the sunrise.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the sun had risen and Kion was pleasantly surprised at the good time he was having with Simba. "Wasn't that amazing?" Simba asked.

"It sure was," Kion said with a smile. "I can see why I would join you up here. Its beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it son," Simba said, putting his paw around Kion. To Simba's great surprise Kion didn't pull away. Instead the golden Prince snuggled into his father's side. Simba smiled and let out a slight chuckle as he rubbed his son's back.

"Now there's a sight I love to see," Nala said, coming onto the scene with Kiara right behind her.

"Morning Mom," Kion said, giving Nala a nuzzle. "Morning Kiara."

"Morning Kion," Kiara said, head bumping her brother. "You watched the sunrise with Dad?"

"Yeah and it was so cool," Kion declared with a smile. "I think I'll watch it everyday from now on. If you don't mind that is." Kion turned and looked at Simba, who smiled big at his son.

"Of course I don't mind," the King said, unable to hide how happy he was that Kion was willing to spend time with him. "You are always welcome to spend time with me."

"Thanks Simba," Kion said. "But can I go exploring on my own today?"

"I don't know Kion," Simba began. "You still aren't familiar with everything."

"Please?" Kion said, trying not to beg. "I won't go far. I promise."

"Nala what do you think?" Simba asked, looking at his mate.

"Well I don't know," Nala began.

"Please Mom?" Kion begged. "I'll be careful. I promise I will."

"Well alright," Nala said, looking at Simba, who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Mom!" Kion cried out, giving Nala a nuzzle.

"Just please don't go far," Nala said. "And please be careful."

"I will Mom!" Kion cried out as he ran down the side of Pride Rock.

"Hey Kion wait up!" Kiara called as she ran after her brother.

"Simba can we please talk?" Nala asked, facing her mate. "You've hardly said two words to me."

"That's because I'm still angry with you Nala," Simba declared. "And when I want to talk I'll come find you. Until then I'll thank you to leave me be." With that Simba walked down the side of Pride Rock, leaving a devastated Nala behind

TLKTLKTLK

"Hey Kion wait up!" Kiara called, catching up to her brother.

"What Kiara?" Kion snapped with irritation.

"I just thought we should take a walk together," Kiara said with a shrug. "I wanted to show you something near the gorge."

"Why?' Kion said, his voice low. "So you can push me down it again?" Kiara's eyes went wide as she heard her brother's words. Then she opened her mouth to respond.

**A/N I'm leaving you with yet another cliffie. Aren't I just the worst lol. Review please and thank you.**


	14. Confrontation

**A/N here we are ladies and gentlemen ch 14 coming at you all. Thank you all for your reviews and to those that want me to update faster: I update when I can as I tend to get busy sometimes with work and my home life. Thank you for your understanding and patience. Here's ch 14 for you all to Enjoy**

**Ch 14 ****Confrontation**

"Kion," Kiara began slowly. "Why would you say I pushed you down the gorge?"

"No reason," Kion said, shaking his head. "Just a stupid flash of memory I had of us fighting at the gorge."

"And you remembered me pushing you down the gorge?" Kiara asked, making sure she didn't give away how worried she was.

"No," Kion said, shaking his head. "I don't remember that. Should I remember that? Is that what happened that day Kiara? Did you push me?"

"Kion I.." Kiara began. But she was interrupted bu Zuri coming onto the scene.

"Kiara wouldn't do something like that Kion!" the tan cub said, getting in Kion's face. "So you'd better watch your mouth!"

"Get away from me Zuri!" Kion shouted, shoving Zuri away from him. Zuri growled and went to go at Kion again. But Kiara stopped her friend.

"Zuri no!" Kiara said harshly. "You try that again and I'll give you another beating!"

"Try it Kiara!" Zuri shouted. "I'll give you some nasty scars if you do!"

"Well as much fun as this is I'm gonna go," Kion said, turning to walk away.

"Kion wait!" Kiara cried out. "We're not done talking!"

"I am," Kion declared. "I'll see you later Kiara." With that Kion was gone.

"Good I'm glad he's gone," Zuri said with a growl. "He's nothing but a pest anyways."

"Zuri what is your problem?!" Kiara demanded. "Why are you being such a jerk?!"

"Kion just brings out the worst in me," Zuri declared. "He makes me so mad sometimes. And he used to make you mad too Kiara. You were ready to kill him before his accident and now he's your best friend. What's up with that?"

"He's my brother," Kiara pointed out.

"And so what?" Zuri said. Kiara said nothing so Zuri continued. "Look Ki' I get it. You fell bad that Kion got hurt and lost his memory. But you shouldn't. Kion wouldn't have gotten hurt if he hadn't ratted us out to your parents."

"Yeah I know," Kiara began.

"Kion didn't rat us out," Tiifu said, suddenly appearing. "It was Timon that told on us. He saw us by the watering hole that night and he's the one that told King Simba and Queen Nala."

"You sure about that Tiif?" Kiara asked.

"He told me so himself," Tiifu said. "Now don't you feel bad for being a jerk Zuri?" Tiifu looked at her friend when she said this part.

"Yeah well maybe I was wrong," Zuri said, avoiding eye contact. "I admit ok? I'm sorry."

"You should apologize to Kion too," Kiara declared.

"Yeah I know," Zuri said with a sigh. "And I will. C'mon lets go find him." With that the three females went off in search of the Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion had gone to the Outland border to wait for Dogo. Looking around the golden Prince didn't see any sign of the young jackal. So he decided to wait for him. Just then Kion heard a voice call his name. Turing Kion saw Jasiri heading towards him along with her sister Madona. "Kion!" Jasiri called happily. "Its so good to see you!" Kion's eyes went wide as he saw the two hyenas walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice a growl as he tried not to show his fear.

"Huh?' Jasiri said, slightly confused. Then she remember Kion's condition. "Oh that's right you have amnesia," she said, smacking herself in the head. "How stupid could I be? I'm Jasiri. And this is my sister, Madona."

"Jasiri?" Kion whispered, his eyes going wide as he remember what Dogo and Reirei had told him.

"That's right," Jasiri said with a smile. But her smile quickly vanished when she saw the look on Kion's face. "Kion what's wrong?" she asked, taking a step towards her friend.

"You're a hyena," Kion said, taking a step backwards. "Hyenas aren't allowed here!"

"No wait Kion you don't understand," Jasiri began. But she was cut off by Kion's furious snarl.

"Hyenas are banished from the Pride Lands!" Kion shouted.

"Kion we're your friends," Madona declared.

"Yeah right," Kion growled, glaring at the hyena duo. "I'm not stupid hyena! I know for a fact that hyenas and lions are NOT friends! Janja attacked me the other day and tried to kill me! That doesn't say friends to me!"

"We're not like Janja," Jasiri began.

"Liar!" Kion snarled, causing both Jasiri and Madona to jump. By now the winds were starting to pick up and the clouds were beginning to form the shape of lion heads.

"Uh oh," Madona whispered as she realized what was about to happen.

"You expect me to believe that?!" Kion shouted. I know that Janja is your mate! So enough with your lies hyena!" Just then Dogo came onto the scene and a smile went across his face as he knew what was about to happen.

"You need to leave!" Kion shouted, facing the two sisters. "Right now!" With that Kion unleashed his Roar sending Jasiri and Madona flying back to the Outlands. "Whoa!" Kion cried out as he quickly shut his mouth and the winds dies down. "What the heck was that?" he whispered.

"That was your famous Roar!" Dogo cried out as he bounded towards Kion. "You got that when you became the leader of the Lion Guard. It sends all the bad guys back to where they belong!"

"It sure was powerful," Kion whispered, still shocked to what happened.

"It sure is!" Dogo declared. "No one messes with you Kion or else they'll get blown away! Literally!"

"I hope I didn't hurt them," Kion said softly.

"Nah," Dogo said, waving his paw. "You didn't hurt them. It never hurt when you blew away my fam...I mean other animals before."

"How'd I get something like that?" Kion wondered.

"Who knows?" Dogo said with a shrug. "Don't ask me to explain those things. But anyways I've got somethin' for ya." With that Dogo went behind a rock and pulled out some fresh meat. "Compliments of my mom," he said proudly. Little did Kion know that not only was that meat stolen from another animal but it was laced with hydropiper, which was a plant that caused amnesia to stick.

"Thanks Dogo," Kion said with a smile as he devoured the meat. Just then he heard someone call his name. Looking up Kion saw Ono flying towards him.

"Crap I'd better get going," Dogo said, taking off toward the Outlands. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," Kion said as he watched his "friend" leave.

"Kion there you are!" Ono called out as he landed on a rock in front of the Prince. The rest of the Guard quickly joined the pair.

"We heard the Roar!" Bunga declared.

"You did?" Kion said, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah we did," Beshte said with a nod. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Kion said with a nod. "I was just sending some hyenas back to the Outlands."

"Janja again," Fuli said with a growl.

"No it wasn't him," Kion said. "It was his mate and her sister. But don't worry I sent them back where they belong."

"I didn't know Janja had a mate," Ono said with surprise.

"Yeah he does," Kion said with a nod. "And she even tried lying to me and saying we were friends. Puh how dumb does she think I am?"

"Wait are you talking about Jasiri?" Fuli asked.

"Well yeah," Kion said, surprised that his friends were questioning him. "Jasiri is Janja's mate after all."

"Kion there's something you should know," Fuli began. But she stopped when Kion's face suddenly lost all its color.

"Hey you ok there Ky?" Bunga asked with concern.

"Bunga I..." Kion began. But he let out a groan and shut his eyes tight. "I don't feel so good," the golden Prince groaned.

"Maybe you should go home," Ono suggested. "You're not looking so good."

"Yeah," Kion said weakly. "You're right. I should..." But before he could continue Kion let out a cry of pain then passed out cold on the ground.

**A/N well folks the cliffies just keep coming don't they? Please don't hate me to much lol? But please do leave a review.**


	15. A Set Back

**A/N I'm back everyone with a new chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Ch 15 A Set Back**

"Kion!" the Guard members cried out as they watched their friend hit the ground. "He's unconscious!" Ono cried out.

"We need to get him back to Pride Rock like now!" Bunga shouted, the worry clear in his voice.

"I got him," Beshte declared as he gently lifted his friend off the ground.

"I'll get Rafiki and Makini," Fuli said, racing off towards Rafiki's tree to fetch the mandrill and his assistant while the rest of the group headed back towards Pride Rock with the unconscious Kion.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group had reached Pride Rock. They had meet up with Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu along the way and were now waiting outside while Rafiki and Makini examined Kion. Just then Simba returned from a walk with Nala. The King and Queen had been discussing their argument from before and after a good long walk the couple had made up and were now back to their normal caring selves. Zazu had gotten them to inform them of Kion's collapse. "How's Kion?" the King asked.

"We don't know yet Daddy," Kiara said, nuzzling Simba's front leg. "Rafiki and Makini are still examining him."

"What happened?" Simba asked, looking at the Guard.

"We're not sure sir," Ono said, tapping his wings together nervously.

"Yeah one minute he was fine the next his face lost all its color and he passed out cold!" Bunga cried out.

"Maybe he's having a relapse," Fuli suggested. "I mean that could happen right?"

"It could yes," Simba said with a nod. "I just really hope that's not the case. Just then Makini came out of the cave and approached the couple

"Rafiki wants to talk to both of you you Majesties," the young mandrill said. With that the King and Queen headed back into the cave. Kiara began to follow her parents but she was stopped by Simba.

"Honey I think it would be better if you waited out here," the golden King said. "We'll come get you when we know anything."

"Yes Daddy," Kiara said as she reluctantly went to sit beside her friends.

"Man talk about deja vu," Bunga said as he sat between Fuli's paws.

"Yeah tell me about it," Fuli grumbled. "This is just like when Kion got hurt at the gorge."

"I hope its not that bad," Tiifu said, her hazel eyes wide with worry.

"Guys don't be so negative," Zuri said, surprising everyone. "Kion needs all the positive energy he can get right now."

"Oh so now you care huh?" Kiara snapped, glaring at her friend.

"Look Kiara just because I think Kion is annoying doesn't mean I want anything bad to happen to him," Zuri said, rolling her blue eyes. "Sheesh give me a little credit."

"I thought you were still mad at him," Tiifu said, ignoring the glare Zuri was giving her.

"I am," Zuri snapped before she could stop herself. "And yeah ok maybe a part of me is glad this happened. But I don't want him to die."

"But you do want him to be hurt right?" Bunga said, crossing his arms and glaring at the tan cub.

"No!" Zuri cried out. "I mean maybe a little. I mean he kind of does deserve a little pain after all the pain he's caused everyone else. But..." Zuri trailed off as she looked at the rest of the group, who were all glaring at her. "Uh I think I'm gonna find my mom," Zuri said as she dashed away quickly to find her mother, leaving the rest of the group to wait.

"Man I hate all this waiting!" Bunga cried out, getting up and pacing.

"Bunga I swear if you don't sit still I'm gonna," Fuli began. But she didn't finish because just then Simba and Nala emerged from the cave, both of them looking worried.

"Mom!" Kiara cried out, running over to her parents with the Guard right behind her. "Daddy! What's going on?! Is Kion ok?"

"He's awake honey," Nala said, earning sighs of relief from everyone. "But he doesn't remember much of what happened. Or anything over the last couple of weeks that he's remembered sadly."

"So he's a clean slate again?" Bunga asked, sounding disappointed.

"Not exactly Bunga," Simba said. "Kion does have some memories. He know who Nala and I are and who Rafiki is. But some of his regained memories have gone again."

"But how?" Fuli wondered. "I mean Kion was doing so good lately. He was getting his memories back little by little. How could this have happened again?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Simba said. "Did Kion fall recently? Or hit his head perhaps?"

"Not that I know of," Kiara said, shaking her head. The rest of the group all voice their agreement.

"He was acting strange though," Ono commented. "I think he was getting some confusing memories."

"Hey yeah," Bunga said. "He thought Jasiri was Janja's mate and blew her back to the Outlands."

"Maybe using the Roar was to much for him," Beshte suggested. "And maybe it cause his brain to get overwhelmed."

"Is that possible?" Kiara wondered.

"It is indeed!" Rafiki said, suddenly appearing with Makini right behind him. "Dis is what I was afraid of," the old mandrill continued. "Kion has been doing to much and experiencing to much fer his still recovering brain to handle. Dat could explain de set back."

"We drew some blood just to make sure," Makini said, holding up a vial with Kion's blood in it. "But from what I've heard its most likely a case of 'to much information'. But we'll make sure that nothing else is going on."

"Can we see Kion?" Kiara asked.

"Of course," Makini said with a smile. "But don't stay to long. He needs his rest." With that the pair of mandrills left, heading back to Rafiki's tree.

TLKTLKTLK

Minutes later the group was inside the cave. When Kion saw them he smiled of the group. "Hey guys," the golden Prince said.

"Hey little brother," Kiara said, gently head bumping her brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess," Kion said with a shrug. "Can't remember what happened though."

"But you do remember us right buddy?" Bunga asked with a smile.

"Oh I remember you alright," Kion said, wrinkling up his nose. "You're that smelly honey badger, Bunga. And the rest of my friends, Ono, Fuli and Beshte."

"Still think I smell huh?" Bunga said softly.

"Sorry but I do," Kion said, waving a paw in front of his nose. "Can you please not stand so close to me?"

"Sorry," Bunga said, going to stand by Simba.

"Kion," Kiara began. "How much do you remember exactly?"

"Well the last thing I remember is singing the Hukuna Matata song with Simba's friends," Kion said. "Uh what were their names again?"

"Timon and Pumbaa," Simba said with a smile.

"Yeah them," Kion said with a nod. "And I remember leaving the cave with Kiara."

"That was two weeks ago," Kiara pointed out. "You don't remember anything after that?"

"Not really," Kion said, shaking his head. "That's bad right?" The group all exchanged looks of concern but said nothing. "That's what I thought," Kion said softly as he lowered his head sadly.

"So let me get this straight," Kiara said, closing her eyes to process the information. "You don't remember what happened the day of your accident?"

"No," Kion said shaking his head. "Should I?"

"You were starting to remember that day," Ono pointed out.

"Yeah and a whole lot of other things too," Bunga chimed in. "Like how me and you met when we were babies."

"And you even watched the sunrise with me," Simba said. "You were saying how much you liked doing that."

"I don't remember any of that," Kion said, shaking his head.

"Guys I think that's enough for today," Nala said, seeing that Kion was getting overwhelmed again. "Kion needs his rest."

"Good idea Mom," Kiara said with a smile. "We'll let you rest little brother." With that the group began to disperse.

"Wait!" Kion cried out, causing the group to look at him. "I wanna know more about my accident."

"Honey you've had a hard day today," Nala said, nuzzling Kion. "I think you need to rest."

"I agree with your mother," Simba chimed in. "After all we don't want to overwhelm you again."

"Oh alright," Kion said, sounding disappointed.

"Hey it'll be alright buddy!" Bunga said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Sides when you did remember that day you were all kinds of confused."

"I was?" Kion asked, looking at his friend. "About what?"

"Bunga maybe you shouldn't," Ono began. But his words fell of deaf ears as Bunga continued.

"You said you remembered you and Kiara fighting that day," Bunga went on, ignoring the looks he was getting. "Heck you even said you remembered Kiara pushing you down the gorge that day."

"Bunga shut up!" Fuli said, smacking her friend hard.

"Oops sorry," Bunga said, realizing his mistake. But looking around at the stunned faces it was clear the damage had already been done.

**A/N well folk there you have it ch 15 complete. Reviews are welcomed as always.**


	16. More Confessions

**A/N Ladies and gentlemen I present to you ch 16! Enjoy and as always thank you so much for the reviews/follows.**

**Ch 16 More Confessions**

"Wait did you just say Kiara pushed me down the side of the gorge?" Kion asked, sounding really surprised and confused.

"Uh no," Bunga said, trying to laugh it off. "I didn't say that. Heh. Kiara wouldn't do something like that."

"But you said I remembered that," Kion pointed of.

"You thought you remembered that," Fuli chimed in quickly. "You were only getting flashes of a fight so you really didn't know what you saw."

"But we were fighting that day," Kion said, looking at his sister.

"Well yeah we were," Kiara admitted, lowering her eyes in shame. "I was mad because I thought you got me in trouble on purpose. You said you didn't and I didn't believe you and we argued and I chased you to the gorge."

"So you did push me down?" Kion asked, narrowing his eyes at his older sibling.

"Kion Kiara would never do something like that," Simba said, putting a reassuring paw around his son.

"Yes Kiara isn't prone to violence like that," Nala chimed in. Kion was staring at Kiara, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Ok Kiara what's up?" Kion demanded, surprising everyone.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Kiara stammered.

"I mean you won't even look at me," Kion pointed out. "Which says to me that you're hiding something? Are you?"

"Kion that's enough!" Simba said sternly, causing Kion to jump slightly. "Kiara wouldn't hide something like that from us."

"Yeah I know," Kion said with a sigh. "You're right Simba. I'm sorry Kiara for questioning you. I know you'd never hurt me." With that Kion nuzzled his sister. But to his surprise she pulled away with a sob. "Kiara what's wrong?" Kion asked, surprised at his sister's reaction.

"You're wrong," the Princess said, wiping her eyes with her paw. "I am hiding something from all of you. I have been for weeks now."

"Kiara honey what are you talking about?" Nala asked.

"Kion's memories aren't mixed up," Kiara declared, surprising everyone yet again.

"What do you mean honey?' Simba asked with confusion.

"I mean he's right," Kiara confessed. "I..I did push him down the side of the gorge that day." This earned gasps from the group.

"You..you mean you tried to kill me?" Kion said softly.

"No!" Kiara cried out. "I would never do that! I was just so angry at you. I accused you of being jealous of me and Dad and then you turned the tables on me and called me the jealous one. That made me so mad I lost it and I pushed you. I didn't even realize how close we were to the edge otherwise I would have never done that. Then you fell and almost died. I'm so sorry Kion! I'm sorry!" With that Kiara broke down and sobbed bitterly. Simba and Nala went to comfort their daughter but she pulled away. "No!" she cried out, still sobbing. "Don't comfort me! I don't deserve it!"

"Kiara it sounds like it was an accident," Nala said gently.

"Yes we all know you'd never purposely hurt your brother," Simba said gently. "And your brother knows this too. Right Kion?" Simba looked over at his son when he spoke. But Kion had a fearful look as he looked at his sister.

"Kion?" Kiara said softly, taking a step towards her brother. But Kion quickly got to his feet and backed away from his sister. "Kion please," Kiara tried again. "Please don't be afraid of me.

"You...you just admitted to almost killing me," Kion stammered.

"Kion please," Kiara began again. "It was an accident. I'm sorry."

"If it was really an accident then how come you've been keeping it a secret?" Kion asked, eyeing his sister.

"Yeah," Bunga chimed in, his hands on his hips. "What's up with that Kiara?"

"Bunga maybe we should stay out of this," Ono suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Bunga said. "Kiara just admitted to almost killing my best friend! There's no way I'm staying out of it!"

"Yeah she's got a lot of explaining to do," Fuli chimed in.

"I know I should have told you sooner," Kiara said, looking directly at Kion. "I've been trying to tell you for awhile now but I've never been able to find the words. And I thought that everyone would hate me if I told what I did. That everyone would think I'm like him."

"Like who?" Kion asked, his voice coming out soft.

"Like Scar," Kiara whispered, looking down at the ground. "Scar pushed Grandpa Mufasa over the edge of the gorge just like I did with you. I didn't want anyone thinking I was like him." By now Kiara had tears going down her face.

"Oh honey we would never think that about you," Nala said, pulling her daughter close and nuzzling her.

"Maybe I'm more like him than I'd like to admit," Kiara said softly, pulling away from her mother.

"Kiara you are nothing like him," Simba declared. "Scar was a cold, heartless, unfeeling, murderous monster. You are a sweet, caring, loving young lioness."

"I've been so jealous of Kion lately," Kiara admitted. "He gets to do all kinds of neat things with his Guard while all I get to do is train to be Queen."

"We all get jealous sometimes," Ono said, trying to sound as supportive as possible. "Its nothing to be ashamed about."

"I agree with Ono," Simba said with a nod. "Jealousy is normal as long as you don't make it a problem. Kiara you should have told someone how you were feeling. Then maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand."

"I know," Kiara said, looking down. "I'm really sorry Daddy. I'm especially sorry to you Kion. I wish I could turn back time and change things."

"Yeah," Kion whispered. "Me too." Then Kion got up and started to walk out of the cave.

"Kion?" Simba called. "Where are you going?"

"I..I need some air," Kion stammered. "I..I've got some thinking to do."

"Want some company?" Bunga asked.

"No that's ok," Kion said. "I really need to be alone for a bit. Is that ok?"

"I suppose its alright," Simba said, looking at Nala who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Kion said with a grateful smile. "I'll be back in a bit." With that the golden Prince was gone.

"Am I in trouble?" Kiara asked after her brother had left.

"Well Kiara we're certainly not happy that you've been lying to us for weeks," Nala said, giving her daughter a look. "So yes you're in trouble. You're grounded."

"For how long?" Kiara asked.

"I think two days should be enough," Simba put in. "Now get to your corner and stay there. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Kiara said, pinning her ears to her head as she walked to her corner. The rest of the group dispersed and waited for Kion's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion was near the edge of the gorge thinking about what had just happened. "How could Kiara do something like this to me?" Kion wondered. "I never thought she'd be capable of this. But then again I don't really remember what she was like before. For all I know she's like this all the time. I'm so confused." With that Kion lowered his head and closed his eyes, hoping to get a clear head. However this moment didn't last long before he heard someone call his name. Opening his eyes Kion saw Dogo standing there.

"Hey there buddy you ok?" the young pup asked.

"Not really," Kion whispered.

"What's wrong?" Dogo asked, pretending to be concerned.

"Kiara just admitted to trying to kill me," Kion informed the jackal. "She said it was an accident but I'm not so sure."

"I was afraid of this," Dogo said, shaking his head.

"Afraid of what?" Kion asked. Dogo said nothing so Kion pressed harder. "Dogo what's going on?" he demanded.

"I..I should have said something before," Dogo said, pretending to be hesitant. "But I didn't wanna stir up trouble in case I was wrong. But after what you just told me it looks like I was right."

"Right about what?" Kion asked.

"About what I saw," Dogo began. "You see Kion I was there that day you got hurt. I saw the whole thing from my hiding place in the rocks."

"You did?" Kion whispered, dreading what was coming next.

"Yeah I did," Dogo lied. "And well I saw Kiara push you. And she defiantly did it on purpose. She even yelled 'I wish you were dead!' as she did it. And she was even smiling as she watched you fall."

"So it wasn't an accident," Kion said, his voice low.

"No way," Dogo lied again. "And it gets worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse?" Kion demanded.

"Simba was there," Dogo said, causing Kion's eyes to widen. "He saw the whole thing and did nothing to stop it."

**A/N this looks like a good place to stop guys. Don't you just wanna smack the crap out of Dogo? I know I do lol. Hope you all enjoyed ch 16. Review please and thank you**


	17. Misplaced Anger

**A/N thank you all for the reviews. ch 17 coming at you all. Enjoy.**

**Ch 17 Misplaced Anger**

"Dogo," Kion began. "Are you sure about that? Simba didn't say anything about being there that day."

"Well yeah I guess he wouldn't," Dogo said, rolling his eyes. "He saw the whole thing. Didn't do much to stop it. Almost like he wanted it to happen or something."

"That can't be right," Kion said, shaking his head. "Simba doesn't seam like the type that would want his own son dead."

"Believe what you want," Dogo said with a shrug. "I know what I saw though. And it kind of makes sense when you think about it."

"What do you mean?" Kion demanded.

"Well you're the second born," Dogo said. "You're not the heir like Kiara is. You're not as important as she is. But then again what do I know?" Dogo looked at Kion, who had a worried look on his face and smiled to himself. Just then Reirei and Goigoi appeared and approached the young males.

"Why Kion what ever is the matter dear?" Reirei asked.

"He just realized something Mom," Dogo said. With that Dogo retold his lie to his parents.

"Why that's terrible," Reirei said, pretending to be outraged.

"Yeah who'd of thought Simba would want his own kid dead," Goigoi chimed in.

"You must be devastated you poor thing," Reirei said, pulling Kion close and comforting him.

"I just can't believe this," Kion said. "Simba just seamed so nice."

"Yes well Simba is very good at fooling people," Reirei said. "But like I've said before he's got quite the violent streak." Kion opened his mouth to respond but before he could he heard an angry voice shout, "Get away from him!" The group turned and saw Tiifu standing there, looking none to pleased.

"Tiifu!" Kion cried out, pulling away from Reirei.

"Don't worry Kion I'll protect you!" Tiifu shouted, surprising Kion as she put herself between Kion and Reirei.

"Tiifu stop!" Kion cried, surprising Tiifu.

"Kion what.." the light gold lioness cub began.

"They're my friends," Kion informed Tiifu. "They won't hurt me."

"Kion they're jackals," Tiifu pointed out as if Kion needed a reminder.

"Yeah," Kion said with annoyance. "So?"

"So," Tiifu said, sounding like she was talking to a baby. "Jackals are bad news. They're just as bad as the hyenas are!"

"Why cause Simba said so?" Kion demanded. Tiifu's hazel eyes went wide with surprise. "Well you can just pass along a message to my so called father," Kion growled. "Tell him I'm not coming home. Ever!"

"But why?' Tiifu asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"I'd rather go live in the Outlands than stay at Pride Rock with lions that want me dead!" Kion shouted.

"Kion they don't.." Tiifu began.

"Yes they do Tiifu!" Kion snarled, causing Tiifu to jump. "Kiara tried to kill me and Simba was there and did nothing to stop her! I'm not about to go back so they can finish the job!"

"But Kion.." Tiifu began. But once again she was cut off by Kion's furious growl.

"You need to go back to Pride Rock!" the golden Prince growled. By now the winds were picking up and the clouds were taking shape once again.

"Ok Kion I'm going," Tiifu said quickly, not wanting Kion to unleash his Roar on her. "But please just..."

"Leave!" Kion snarled. "Right now!" Tiifu gasped and ran full force towards Pride Rock, fearful of what Kion might do.

"I know that couldn't have been easy for you dear one," Reirei said, putting her paw around Kion.

"No it wasn't," Kion said with a heavy sigh. "But it had to be done. Is it alright if I stay with you guys?"

"Sure it is," Goigoi said with a smile. "Our home is your home."

"Thanks," Kion said with a smile.

"We should head back," Reirei declared. "Before Simba comes looking for us." With that the group headed back to the Outlands. As they were walking Goigoi whispered to Reirei, "Man I can't believe how well things are goin' for us."

"Yes things are going rather well aren't they?' Reirei whispered back, looking at Kion, who was talking with Dogo. "Soon we'll have Kion completely turned against his entire family. We just have to make sure he gets more hydro-piper laced meat when we get back. Can't have him regaining his memories now can we?"

"I'll get Dogo to give 'im some," Goigoi declared as they walked. "The less work I gotta do the better." With that the two jackals let out laughs as they walked, each of them thinking how glorious their victory would be. Little did they know that Tiifu hadn't gone back to Pride Rock. Instead the young cub was following the group and had overheard what Reirei and Goigoi had said.

"I've gotta tell King Simba!" she thought as she took off towards Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Tiifu had arrived at Pride Rock and she burst into the cave. "Kiara!" the light gold lioness cub panted, running up to Kiara, who was talking with Zuri. "Where's your parents?" she asked.

"They're up top talking," Kiara informed her friend. "Tiifu what's going on?"

"I've gotta talk to them!" Tiifu cried, as she ran up top. "And I mean now!" Kiara and Zuri exchanged confused looks as they followed their friend up top.

"King Simba!" Tiifu cried, startling the Royal couple. "Queen Nala! Something terrible has happened!"

"Tiifu what's wrong?" Simba asked, alarmed by the light gold cub's frantic state.

"Its Kion!" Tiifu cried out.

"What happened to Kion?!" Nala cried out.

"He's in danger!" Tiifu cried. With that she proceeded to tell Simba and Nala exactly what she had heard.

"Damn that Reirei!" Simba snarled. "I swear that bitch is worse than Janja!"

"Oh Simba we can't let Reirei and Goigoi do this," Nala said, her voice high with worry.

"They won't get away with this!" Simba declared. "I'm going to the Outlands right now and getting our son back!"

"Uh King Simba that might not be such a good idea," Tiifu said with caution. "I mean Kion already thinks you have a bad temper."

"And I might make things worse if I go storming in there ready for a fight," Simba finished.

"I'll go," Kiara offered.

"I don't think you should go Ki'," Tiifu said. "I mean after what just happened Kion might not trust you as much."

"I'll go," Nala said. "Kion has no issues with me. He'll listen to me."

"I should come too," Simba declared. "You know just to show Kion I care."

"I'll come too," Kiara said.

"No honey you should stay here," Simba said. "It might get rough in the Outlands. I don't want to put you in that kind of danger."

"But Daddy," Kiara began.

"Honey your father is right," Nala said. "Its to risky for you to come."

"Oh alright," Kiara said, sounding disappointed.

"We'll be back soon," Simba said as he and Nala gave their daughter nuzzles. With that the Royal Couple took their leave. Minutes after they left Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Bunga entered the cave. When the foursome saw the looks on Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri's faces they became concerned.

"What's wrong guys?" Beshte asked.

"Everything," Zuri muttered.

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Fuli asked.

"Here's what happened guys," Tiifu said. With that the light gold cub told the Guard what had just happened.

"I knew Kion was acting weird!" Bunga exclaimed. "And I'm not gonna let Reirei get away with it!" Without waiting for a response Bunga took off and ran out of the cave determined to help his friend.

"Bunga wait!" Ono cried as he, Fuli and Beshte took off after their honey badger friend.

"Should we go after them?" Tiifu wondered.

"Heck yeah we should!" Zuri cried, surprising her friends as she took off after the Guard.

"Hey wait for us!" Kiara cried as she and Tiifu went after Zuri, hoping they'd be able to help Kion

**A/N ch 17 over and done everyone. I hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please**


	18. Anger and Rage

**A/N My usual thanks to my ever loyal reviewers and followers. I really appreciate the support and kind words. Here's ch 18 for you all to enjoy.**

**Ch 18 Anger and Rage**

Meanwhile Kion, Reirei, Goigoi and Dogo had arrived back in the Outlands where they were met by Reirei and Goigoi's other children. "Hey Ma," their daughter Kijana greeted. "Hey Pop where have you been?"

"Yeah and what's _he _doing here?" their other son, Wavivu asked, nodding his head at Kion.

"Prince Kion is going to be stayin with us dear ones," Reirei informed her pups. Her other pups exchanged confused looks.

"But Ma," Kijana began. "Isn't he.."

"Our friend yes," Reirei quickly interrupted not wanting her daughter to ruin her chance. "Dogo dear would you take Kion and get him some of our _special _meat?"

"Sure thing Mom," Dogo said, knowing that Reirei wanted Kion to have more hydro-piper laced meat. "C'mon buddy I'll show you where we keep the good stuff." With that Kion and Dogo were gone.

"Ok Ma what gives?' Kijana demanded once she was sure Kion and Dogo weren't in ear shot.

"Yeah how come you're acting all nice to Kion?" Reirei's other daughter, Mwizi asked. "I mean last time I checked he was our enemy."

"Yeah," Wavivu chimed in. "And last time we saw him he blew us all back here with his Roar."

"Its all part of my plan dear ones," Reirei said. With that she explained to her other children what had happened over the last couple of days.

"Wow Ma I gotta admit that's a real good plan," Kijana said with a smile.

"At long last things are going our way," Reirei said with an evil smile. "And soon we'll have Kion completely on our side and we'll have him use his Roar to blow Simba away and we jackals will finally have what we deserve."

"And Kion will do all the work," Goigoi put in, his grin growing even wider as he thought of all the good things that would be coming his was. "Which is the biggest perk of all." The group all nodded in agreement and they waited for Dogo and Kion to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion had just finished eating his 'special' meat and was chatting with Dogo. "I'm not feeling so good Dogo," Kion said after a minute.

"Here lie down," Dogo said, knowing the effects of the hydro-piper were about to kick in. Kion layed down and within a few minutes his eyes closed as the effects of the plant kicked in. Just then Reirei came onto the scene. "It worked Ma," Dogo said with a smile.

"Good," Reirei said with an evil grin. "Now then..." But the female jackal stopped when she saw Simba and Nala heading her way. "Shit," she cursed.

"What's wrong?" Dogo asked. He turned and his blue eyes got wide when he saw the problem. "Uh oh," he muttered.

"Hide Kion quickly," Reire hissed. Dogo nodded and drug Kion by his scruff behind a large rock.

"Reirei!" Simba thundered as he charged towards the jackal leader.

"Why Simba," Reirei said, pretending to be surprised. "Nala. To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Cut the shit Reirei," Simba growled. "Where's my son?"

"Your son?" Reirei said, playing dumb. "I haven't seen Kion lately."

"Liar!" Simba roared, getting in Reirei's face.

"Simba please let me handle this," Nala said gently. "Remember why we're here." Simba nodded and stepped aside, glaring at Reirei the entire time. "Reirei I don't know why you're doing this but knowing you its souly for your own selfish gain," Nala began.

"Oh Nala you do flatter me," Reirei said, the sarcasm dripping.

"But I'm not here as the Queen," Nala said, ignoring Reirei's comment. "I'm here as a mother. You're a mother as well so I hope you can see where I'm coming from on this."

"I'm listening," Reirei said, knowing Nala must be really desperate to use the mother angle.

"Kion has been through so much these last few weeks," Nala said, her voice shaking slightly. Reirei rolled her eyes slightly but knew better than to say anything so she just remained silent and listened as Nala went on. "He nearly died," the Queen continued "And whatever you're doing to him is only causing him more pain. And I'm sure that if it was one of your pups you'd be doing the same thing I am. I just want my baby boy back. I promise you if you hand him over to us right now there will be no punishment."

"Oh really?" Reirei said, not buying it for a second. "And what about you Simba? Does what your mate said go for you as well?"

"I just want my son to be safe," Simba declared, still glaring at Reirei and resisting the overwhelming urge he had to attack her and rip her to shreds. "So yes it does go for me. Hand Kion over now and there will be no punishment."

"And what if Kion doesn't want to go with you?" Reirei asked. "What then?" Reirei smirked at Simba, knowing he was on the edge and unable to resist the chance to further anger the King.

"We'll let Kion make that call," Nala declared. "Now where is he?"

"Right here," Kion said, emerging from behind the rock with Dogo right behind him.

"Kion!" Nala cried out, running over to embrace her son.

"Stay away from me Nala!" Kion cried out, surprising Nala.

"Kion what.." Nala began, shocked that Kion was calling her by her name.

"I said stay away from me!" Kion shouted. "I won't let you finish what you started!" Unknowing to Simba and Nala the only memories Kion had were what the jackals had told him. So now the golden Prince believed his family wanted him dead.

"Kion what are you talking about?" Nala asked, shocked at Kion's words

"I won't let you try and kill me again!" Kion shouted. Nala and Simba both gasped and their eyes got wide with shock.

"What the Hell have you been telling my son?!" Simba snarled, getting in Reirei's face.

"She just told me the truth Simba!" Kion cried out, getting between Simba and Reirei and pushing Simba backwards. Simba stumbled and nearly fell as he was taken completely off guard by the shove. "I know what happened the day I lost my memory," Kion continued. "I know Kiara purposely pushed me down the side and that yo just stood there and watched!"

"What?!" Simba cried out, totally shocked at Kion's words. "Kion that isn't true," the golden King said, taking a step towards his son. "I would never let anything bad happen to you. I love you. And so does your sister. We would never want anything bad to happen to you."

"Liar!" Kion snarled, startling his parents once again. Just then the wind started to pick up and the clouds once again began to from the shape of lion heads.

"Kion honey please just listen to us," Nala pleaded, trying to get her son to calm down. "We're not the bad guys here. Reirei and her jackals are. They've been lying to you."

"I don't believe you Nala!" Kion snarled as the winds picked up in intensity. While this was happening Reirei was smiling to herself.

"My plan couldn't be going better," she thought. "Once Kion uses his Roar to send Simba and Nala back to the Pride Lands there's no way they'll ever come back. And with Kion's Roar taking over the Pride Lands will be all to easy. And the best part is I don't even have to lift a paw. All I have to do and sit back and watch." With that Reirei watched as Kion prepared to unleash his Roar.

"You don't belong here!" Kion growled. "You need to go back to where you came from and never return."

"Kion please," Nala tried again. But once again her words had no effect.

"Leave!" Kion shouted. "Right n.." But before he could continue he heard a voice shout, "Stop!" Kion turned and was shocked when he saw who had shouted.

**A/N well folks ch 18 is complete. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.**


	19. Explanations and Confusion

**A/n Greeting boys and girls I'm back! And I have a great new chapter for you all to enjoy! Here it is and the usual thanks are in order for the reviews/alerts**

**Ch 19 Explanations and Confusion**

"Kion stop!" Jasiri cried, running onto the scene with Madona right behind her.

"What are you doing here hyena?!" Kion snarled, glaring at Jasiri.

"Stopping you from making a terrible mistake!" Jasiri declared. "You can't use your Roar on your parents Kion! They don't deserve it!"

"Why do you care?" Kion asked, glaring at Jasiri. "I thought hyenas and lion hated each other?"

"Like I've tried telling you before," Jasiri said, a slight hint of annoyance to her voice. "We're friends. So I do care what happens to your parents. And to you. And I'm not going to stand by and let Reirei manipulate you like this! You don't deserve it! And I know she's the reason why you attacked me and Madona the other day! And I'm damn sure going to see to it that she and her family pay for what they've done! No one goes after my friend and gets away with it!"

"Your mate won't like that," Kion stated.

"Ugh Janja is so not my mate," Jasiri groaned, rolling her eyes. "I can't stand him in the slightest."

"But Reirei said.." Kion began.

"Reirei's been lying to you!" a voice cried out. The group turned and saw Kiara racing towards them with Tiifu, Zuri and the Guard right behind her.

"What are you doing here Kiara?!" Kion cried out, shocked to see his sister and their friends there.

"Getting you to listen!" Kiara cried. "Look Kion I know you're really confused right now and you probably don't wanna listen to me after what happened earlier but you've gotta here me out!"

"I don't gotta do anything!" Kion shouted. "You tried to kill me Kiara! You said you wished I was dead!"

"I know I did!" Kiara shouted back. "And I'm sorry Kion! I really am. I was just so angry at the time and yeah maybe I did mean it at the time but I regretted it as soon as I did it. I've been feeling guilty every second of every day ever since that horrible day. I would have never forgiven myself if you had actually died. You're my little brother. I should have been protecting you not hurting you. I'm so ashamed of myself." Kiara hung her head in shame as she spoke as the tears threatened to come once again. Kion just stared at his sister, shocked at how upset she was.

"Don't believe her Kion!" Dogo cried out, running over to the Prince. "She's tricking you!"

"The only one around here that's tricking anyone is you and your family Dogo!" Fuli snarled, glaring at the jackal pup.

"Yeah everyone knows that jackals are the biggest liars there are!" Bunga chimed in.

"Kion?" Beshte said, noticing that Kion had a really strange look on his face. "You ok there Ky?" the young hippo asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"I..I'm not sure," Kion said, shaking his head. "I'm..I'm so confused. I don't know what to believe."

"Look Kion I'm gonna tell ya the truth," Zuri said, stepping forward. "You know me and you know I don't like you very much and you don't like me much right?"

"Yeah," Kion said with a nod. "That much I remember." Reirei and Dogo exchanged worried looks as they realized the hydro piper hadn't been as effective as they thought.

"Then you also should remember that I've always been brutally honest with you," Zuri continued. "And I don't intend on stopping now."

"Go on," Kion said.

"You're acting like a real idiot," Zuri said bluntly. "I mean you believe what Reirei says is true without even confirming it with anyone that's not in her family. That sounds pretty dumb to me."

"For real," Tiifu said with a nod.

"I..I never thought of that," Kion said softly. "I just assumed that..."

"Kion I told you they would do this," Reirei said, desperate to get Kion to listen to her. "They'll do anything to convince you that we jackals are the evil ones here."

"Yeah cause you are!" Bunga shouted.

"And how can you be so sure that they are telling you the truth?" Reirei asked, ignoring Bunga's outburst. "I mean yes its true that we jackals could be lying to you or tricking you. But when you think about it the same can be said for them don't you think?"

"We are Kion's family!" Simba snarled, no longer be able to hold his feelings in. "We would never lie to him! Jackals are known liars and manipulators!"

"Oh please Simba your own daughter just admitted to lying to Kion," Reirei said, rolling her eyes.

"She does have a point," Dogo chimed in. "Don't you think so Kion?" Dogo looked at Kion who stared at the young jackal then looked back at his family, who were staring at him pleadingly.

"That is true," Kion said after a minute. "Kiara did admit to lying to me. But I believed her when she explained why she did it."

"Yeah cause she wants you dead," Dogo said.

"That's it I've had enough of you Dogo!" Madona cried out, pouncing on Dogo and hitting him hard in the face. "That's for lying!" she shouted.

"Dogo!" Reirei cried out. "Goigoi do something! Stop her from hurting out son!"

"Uh uh no way," Goigoi stammered, his eyes wide. "I ain't doin' that! I ain't lookin' to get my ass beat!" With that Goigoi took off and hid behind a large group of rocks that was near by.

"Goigoi come back!" Reirei shouted, "Come back you coward!" But her words fell on deaf ears as her mate cowered behind the rock along with the rest of their children. "Useless!" Reirei snarled. "You are all useless piles of elephant shit!" With that Reirei went to help her oldest but quickly thought better of it when she saw how enraged Madona really was.

"And this is for being a brainless little shit!" Madona was shouting. With that Madona struck Dogo again. She was about to strike again when Kion stepped in.

"Stop!" the golden Prince shouted, getting in between Madona and Dogo. Madona tried to stop her next hit but was unable to and she hit Kion hard in his head sending him crashing into a rock. Kion hit his head hard and everyone gasped as Kion's head slumped forward as he was knock out cold.

"Kion!" the group cried out, their eyes wide in horror. Dogo took the opportunity to knock Madona off of him and he and Reirei ran to hide with Goigoi and the rest of their family behind a group of rocks that was near by.

"Madona what have you done?!" Jasiri cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Madona stammered, horrified at what just happened. "I didn't mean to hurt Kion!"

"Its alright sis," Jasiri said, nuzzling her sister. "It was an accident."

"I just hope Kion's ok," Madona said as she and Jasiri walked over to the fallen Prince. Simba and Nala were at their son's side as was Kiara and the Guard. The rest of the group was keeping a respectable distance.

"Kion honey can you hear me?" Nala whispered, as she gently nuzzled her son. Just then Kion let out a low groan and began to stir.

"Kion?" Kiara whispered in her brother's ear.

"Son can you hear us?" Simba said gently. Kion let out another groan and opened his eyes.

"Oh Kion thank goodness you're alright," Nala breathed as she nuzzled her boy.

"Is he alright?" Bunga asked, looking at his friend, who was staring at the group.

"Kion are you alright?" Kiara asked cautiously. Kion looked at his sister then back up at his parents. Then he opened his mouth to respond.

**A/N I'm leaving you all with yet another cliffie. Don't you all just love that? lol. But I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please and thank you.**


	20. Coming to Your Senses

**A/N well folks here we are at ch 20 already. Seams like we've just started this story and now its nearly done. Thank you all so much for the reviews and enjoy ch 20**

**Ch 20 Coming to Your Senses**

"Kion buddy say something," Bunga said after a few minutes of Kion just staring at him. Kion said nothing. He merely got to his feet and walked over to where Reirei and her family were cowering.

"Alright Reirei come out of there," Kion demanded. "You too Dogo. We need to talk."

"Sure thing Kion," Dogo said as he and his mother emerged. "What did you want to talk about pal?"

"Cut the crap Dogo," Kion snapped, surprised Dogo. "I know we're not friends."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Dogo stammered, his blue eyes wide.

"Kion dear are you feeling alright?" Reirei asked with fake concern.

"Enough!" Kion snarled, causing the jackals to jump. "Enough lies Reirei! I know the truth!"

"What ever are you talking about Kion?" Reirei asked.

"I mean I remember," Kion declared. "I remember everything! And we are not friends! We've never been friends because you jackals are nothing but lying thieves. That's why I blew you all back to the Outlands! And this wasn't the part of the Outlands that I sent you too."

"Now Kion lets not be hasty," Reirei said as she and her family backed away from the furious Prince. "After all no real harm was done."

"No real harm?!" Kion shouted. "You had me believing my own family was trying to kill me! You had me use my Roar on two good friends of mine! Well guess what Reirei?! Pretend time is over! You and your family are going far away from here! I'm sending you to the Shadow lands!'

"Kion please," Reirei pleaded. "The Shadow Lands are much worse that the Outlands."

"You should have thought about that before you pulled your little stunt!" Kion shouted as the wind picked up and the clouds once again formed the shape of lion heads. "You are going to the Shadow lands right now!" With that Kion unleashed his Roar and Reirei and her family were blow away to the Shadow lands. Once the wind died down Kion turned back to his family and friends, who were all staring at him in shock.

"So you got your memory back?" Bunga asked after a minute.

"Yeah I did," Kion said with a smile. "By the way Bunga I'm sorry I called you smelly before. Your smell is fine with me."

"Its good to have you back buddy!" Bunga exclaimed, embracing his friend, who gladly returned the affection.

"Guys I'm sorry I've been such a pain lately," Kion said, looking at his family and friends. "I was just so confused and frustrated that I couldn't remember anything."

"Kion you weren't a pain," Beshte declared as he embraced his friend. "You weren't yourself."

"We're just glad you're back," Ono said, embracing his friend.

"You have no idea how glad," Fuli said as she too nuzzled her friend.

"Jasiri can you and Madona forgive me?" Kion asked. "I mean for using my Roar against you."

"Don't even worry about it Kion," Jasiri said, head bumping her friend.

"Yeah clearly you weren't yourself," Madona chimed it as she too head bumped Kion.

"Uh I hate to break up this love feast but can we please get back to the Pride Lands?" Tiifu asked. "No offence but these Outlands are really filthy."

"Lets go home," Kion said with a smile. With that the group began to walk back home after bidding Jasiri and Madona goodbye and thanking them for their help. As they were walking Simba and Nala went beside their son.

"I'm so glad to have you back to normal honey," Nala said, nuzzling Kion.

"Me too Mom," Kion said with a smile. "It'll be nice to have things be normal and not foggy for a change."

"I'm glad to hear that son," Simba said with a smile. "I was beginning to worry I lost you for good for a minute."

"I'm sorry," Kion said, lowering his eyes in shame as he remembered how he had been treating Simba these last few weeks. "I never meant too..."

"I know Kion," Simba said with a smile. "And it ok." Kion looked up at Simba, who smiled at him.

"I love you Dad," Kion said, embracing Simba. The golden King felt tears come to his eyes as he wrapped his paws around his son.

"Oh Kion," Simba whispered as he allowed the tears to come as he was thrilled to hear his son call him 'Dad' once again. "I love you too. So very much." Nala smiled at seeing her boys so happy. After holding each other for a little while the threesome walked back to Pride Rock in happy silence.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group reached Pride Rock Kiara approached her brother. "Uh Kion can we talk?" the Princess asked.

"Sure Kiara what's up?" Kion asked, giving his sister his full attention.

"Uh not here," Kiara said, darting her eyes to the rest of the group, who were all pretending not to listen. "Can we go up top and talk?"

"Sure," Kion said with a smile as he followed his older sister to the top of Pride Rock for a much needed chat.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the siblings were sitting at the top of Pride Rock just enjoying the view as Kiara tried to figure out what exactly to say to her brother. After a few minutes of silence Kion spoke, "Look Kiara I think I know what you want to talk about."

"You do?" Kiara said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah," Kion said with a slight laugh. "You wanna talk about what happened the day of my accident right?"

"Well yeah," Kiara said, looking down at the ground. "I do. Kion look.."

"Kiara there's really nothing to talk about," Kion declared, surprising his sister.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked. "Of course there is. What I said and did..."

"Was an accident," Kion finished. "I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I did," Kiara pointed out. "I hurt you bad Kion. And I don't just mean physically. I mean emotionally too. I said that I hated you and I wanted you dead. I know that had to of hurt your feelings."

"Well yeah it did," Kion admitted. "But I'm used to it. You're always mad at me for something I did or you think I did."

"I am?" Kiara said, shocked at her brother's words.

"Pretty much," Kion said with a shrug. "But I know you don't really mean any of it."

"That's just it Kion," Kiara began. "Sometime I do mean it. I mean not the wanting you dead stuff. But sometimes I really do hate you. I..I think its because I..well...I get jealous of you. And I know I shouldn't get jealous of you."

"Kiara jealousy is normal," Kion pointed out. "And trust me sis I get plenty jealous of you sometimes."

"You do?" Kiara asked, surprised at Kion's admission.

"Sure I do," Kion said with a slight laugh. "Its normal for siblings to be jealous of each other. Its even normal for siblings to hate each other now and then. There are times when I think I hate you too. But deep down we know we really don't hate each other. That's what really matters."

"Wow Kion," Kiara said with awe. "That's really wise. Did Rafiki tell you that or something?"

"Something like that," Kion said with a smile, knowing it came from their grandfather, Mufasa. Just then a wave of dizziness came over the golden Prince. "Whoa," he said, closing his eyes as he swayed a little.

"Are you ok Kion?" Kiara asked, concerned for her brother.

"I..I think I better go back in," Kion said, shaking his head. "I..I'm not feeling so good."

"Probably from the knock to your head," Kiara said, getting beside her brother to help him. With that the siblings went back inside so Kion could rest.

**A/n well folks there you have it ch 20 complete. The next chapter will be the last one. Hope you all have enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	21. Happy Ending

**a/n well folks sadly we've come to the last chapter in my story. Its been a pleasure writing this story and if you all would be interested in a sequel I'd be happy to write it. Here's ch 21 for you all. Enjoy**

**ch 21 Happy Ending**

Once Kion and Kiara were inside the cave they found Makini waiting for them. "Kion!" she exclaimed, running over to her friend and embracing him. "I heard you got your memory back!"

"Yeah I did Makini," Kion said with a smile.

"That's great!" Makini exclaimed. "Rafiki and I were worried that might not happen after you were dosed with that hydro piper."

"Hydro what?" Kion asked.

"Hydro piper," Makini repeated. "It caused memories to be erased and sometimes it can be permanent."

"Can it also cause dizziness?" Kion asked. "Cause I'm feeling really dizzy right now."

"Here lie down," Makini said, guiding Kion over to his spot. Simba and Nala noticed their son being helped and ran over to see what was going on.

"Kion honey are you feeling ok?" Nala asked with concern.

"Just a little dizzy Mom," Kion explained.

"Ah yes that is definitely a side effect from the hydro piper," Makini said with a nod.

"Hydro piper?" Simba said with surprise. "Isn't that the plant that causes amnesia?"

"It is indeed," Makini confirmed. "And it looks like that's what Reirei was using to wipe out any good memories Kion had. Luckily the effects only last for a little while. And I have just the thing for it." Makini reached inside her pouch and pulled out a small vile. "Here drink this Kion," she instructed, opening the vile. "It'll make you feel better."

"Yuck," Kion gagged as Makini poured the contents into his mouth. "That stuff is disgusting."

"Yeah I know," Makini said with a frown. "But it works wonders."

"If you say so," Kion said with a yawn.

"Why don't we let you rest honey?" Nala suggested. "You look really tired."

"Thanks Mom," Kion said with another yawn. With that the group dispersed, leaving Kion to get some much needed rest. Makini left saying she'd check on Kion in the morning.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kion was awakened by someone gently tapping his shoulder. Opening his eyes Kion was surprised to see Zuri in front of him. "What do you want Zuri?" Kion demanded, irritated that the tan coated cub had woke him up.

"Can we talk for a minute Kion?" Zuri asked, her voice coming out surprisingly soft.

"I guess so," Kion said as he stood and stretched. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"My attitude," Zuri said, looking at the ground. "Look Kion I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I was really mean."

"Zuri you're always a little mean," Kion said, rolling his amber eyes.

"Yeah I know I am," Zuri said. Kion blinked in surprise not expecting Zuri to actually admit it. "And that's going to stop. I just wanted to let you know why I've been acting the way I have been."

"Go on," Kion said.

"Well I..." Zuri began, not quite sure how to say it. "I..well I kind of...like you."

"Like me?" Kion repeated, the confusion clear in his voice. "The way you've been acting I could swear you hated me."

"Yeah well maybe at first I did," Zuri explained. "But I've been thinking about it a lot lately. And the more I thought about it the more I realized that I don't really hate you. I...like you. I just didn't want to admit it." Zuri was looking down, to embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Zuri don't be embarrassed," Kion said with a smile.

"I know you don't feel the same about me," Zuri said quickly. "And after the way I've treated you I don't blame you. I just wanted you to know how I feel." With that Zuri began to walk away.

"Zuri wait!" Kion called out, running over to the tan coated lioness cub. Zuri stopped and looked back at Kion. "Uh would you like to go for a walk with me?" Kion asked. "You know so we can talk some more."

"Sure," Zuri said with a smile. "I'd like that." With that the two cubs were gone."

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Zuri and Kion were enjoying a nice walk together and laughing about something that was said when they ran into Kion's Guard. "Hey guys," Kion said with a smile.

"Hey Ky," Bunga said with a smile of his own. Then he noticed Zuri. "You're walking with her?" he asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah," Kion said with a nod. "Zuri and I have been talking and she's apologized for her behavior."

"So you guys are friends now?" Fuli asked, eyeing Zuri.

"Yeah we are," Kion confirmed. "So please guys try and get along with each other."

"I can get along with her," Fuli said. "As long as she keeps her nasty comments to herself."

"Yeah same here," Bunga said. Ono and Beshte both nodded in agreement.

"Oh you won't here any nasty comments from me again," Zuri promised. "I promise you that."

"Well ok then," Fuli said, looking at her other friends who nodded.

"But we'd better get on our patrol," Beshte said. "That is if you're feeling up to it Ky."

"Lets do this," Kion said with determination. After bidding Zuri goodbye the Guard went off to do their usual patrol.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks past and things were going much better in the Pride Lands. After a few treatments from Makini and Rafiki the effects of the hydro piper were completely gone and Kion was back to his normal self. His relationship with Kiara had greatly improved although they still sometime fought as normal siblings do. But what surprised everyone was Kion's new budding relationship with Zuri. The pair had gotten really close after their talk and were spending a lot of time together. Kion's relationship with Simba had also improved and the King was making an effort to spend equal time with both his children. There had been no sign of Reirei or her jackals since they were blown away. But Janja and his hyenas were still causing trouble from time to time but it wasn't anything Kion and his Guard couldn't handle. On this particular day Kion was walking with his Guard after successfully sending Janja back to the Outlands. On their way back they came across Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri, who were getting ready to do their hunting lessons with their mothers. "Hey guys," Kion said, smiling at the girls.

"Hey Kion," Zuri said with a smile of her own. "Busy day?"

"Yeah," Kion said with a nod. "Janja always seams to keep us busy. We were just heading back."

"We'll come with you," Kiara said. "Mom and Tiifu and Zuri's moms are waiting for us anyway." With that the group of young animals headed off towards Pride Rock, all of them in great moods and looking forward to a bright future.

**A/N well folks we've arrived at the end of my story. Its been a pleasure to write this and I can't thank you all enough for the reviews and follows. I'm going to leave it up to you all what TLK story I should do next. Until then have a safe and joyous holiday season.**


	22. possible sequel

**A/N hey all TMNTTLK lover here with a question. Would you all like to see a sequel to this story? If so I'd be more than happy to write one. Let me know please.**


End file.
